Linked
by Adela H
Summary: What happens when Ginny tries to befriend Draco? Will it take a dangerous journey through the Forbidden Forest? R/R please!
1. Default Chapter

Linked  
  
Chapter One: Friends?  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts seemed longer than usual. The witch with all the treats had passed by their room hours ago, and Ginny had long since finished her chocolate frogs. Her friends around her were talking up a storm, but Ginny refused to delve into the conversation. They were all bragging about their O.W.L.'s and what their parents had done by way of an award. All Ginny got was a congratulation dinner while her friends got new brooms, or other equally expensive gifts.  
  
Money. That was one topic of conversation Ginny totally refused to join in. Other than that she was the chattiest of them all. And because of her understanding smile and bright friendly eyes, she was the most popular girl in her year. When ever you needed someone to talk to, Ginny was the one you would turn to. If you ever needed a shoulder to cry on, Ginny's was always there.  
  
It's not like she conciously did it. She was just naturally so friendly and kind. But there was another side to Ginny. The side no one knew about. While everyone poured their souls out to her, no one was ever around to hear Ginny's problems, so she just jotted them down in a Muggle notebook (long ago refraining from any magical journal), and doodled in her spare time.  
  
Right now she was drawing a very exuburant Mary Hatchpeak. She was a fellow Gryffindor and was always so hyper you wondered if sugar water ran in her veins. Next to the picture Ginny wrote her feelings about Mary; Sweet, hyper, loves life, good friend.  
  
"The train stopped!" Someone yelled, and Ginny closed her notebook and followed the other sixth years to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.  
  
The night was a cold one and Ginny clasped her robes tighter. "Ginny!" Someone yelled from a carriage. It was Hermione, waving for her to join them. She exited her group of friends and walked towards the carriage Hermione was in and knew Ron and Harry would be there too, but just before she got there, Neville climbed in.  
  
"Sorry, Gin." Hermione called back, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"No problem." Ginny said, walking towards another carriage But they were all full. Everyone gave her a pittied look and watched as she moved from carriage to carriage. She finally found one that was near empty. Only one person was in it and they were leaning against the side, looking out the window.  
  
"Any one sitting here?" Ginny asked, climbing in.  
  
"No, go ahead." The person said without turning.  
  
Ginny situated herself in the seat and prepared for the ten minute journey to the castle. The silence in the carriage began to scare her. She wasn't used to sitting in silence, someone or other was always talking. She looked at the person sitting kitty corner her and tried to figure out who he was. He wasn't a sixth year, that was sure. Definately not younger, either, so he must be a seventh year. Not a Gryffindor...hmm, who is he?  
  
Suddenly, the figure turned to see Ginny, and her mouth fell open. Draco Malfoy!  
  
"You look like a fish, Weasley." Draco said, noting her opened mouth, then turned to look back out the window.  
  
Well, he obviously knew her.  
  
Ginny was sort of dishearted at his statement. She wasn't used to having people be rude to her, even if they were Slytherin. She even helped tutor some of them, and had gained their respect somewhat...all but Draco's. Ginny realized why she hadn't recognized him; Crabbe and Goyle were no where in site.  
  
"Where are your friends?" Ginny asked to strike up conversation.  
  
"They're not here, obviously." Draco said without taking his gaze out of the window.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just--" Ginny started, but was cut off.  
  
"You were just what? Trying to sympathize with the poor Slytherin? Look, Weasley, I don't need someone to cry on, so just bugger off."  
  
Ginny was completely affronted. She was not used to such behavior, not since her first year. But Ginny set her features in determination. She always won over people's affections. She was determined to crack the shell around Draco.  
  
"Are you excited about your seventh year?" She asked.  
  
No reply.  
  
"I mean, you'll be graduating and everything. I heard you were thinking of coming back and being Snape's assistant."  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"I can't wait till I graduate. Dad promised me a position in his department, and--"  
  
"Ginny, shut up!" Draco yelled.  
  
Ginny smiled despite the harsh words. He'd said her first name, and that was a start.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco thought he had Crabbe and Goyle around his finger. He thought he could make them follow him around, and that they would obey him, no matter what. He thought wrong. When Milliscent asked Crabbe to sit in the carriage with her, he grinned stupidly and agreed. Goyle followed him, and Milliscent's friend took up the extra seat, leaving Draco alone.  
  
Then he thought it must have been a stroke of luck, for he found an empty carriage in which he could brood over the events of the past summer. Voldemort's supporters were being caught, one by one, and those who weren't sent to Azkaban were either dying, or loosing their interest in this loosing battle. His Father was never home, his Mother was worried to death that Aurors or Death-Eater's would barge down the door and take them away.  
  
Finally Draco had time to just be alone...then she came in.  
  
He knew it was that Weasley girl...Geenie, or Gina or something. He noticed how popular she became in the past two years. Noticed even how some of the Slytherin's warmed up to her. It sickened him. Everything his life was made of was being torn down by this red headed vixen. It took him months to get the Slytherin's to hate the other houses, and then here comes this Ginny (that's her name!), trapsing along Hogwarts shouting "Peace, Love..."  
  
The nosy little Muggle lover even had the nerve to speak to him.  
  
Finally, the carriage stopped, and Draco barged out of the carriage as if the plague was in there. It seemed he would have to face this year without his cronies. He noticed how Crabbe and Goyle walked right past him.  
  
The Great Hall was warm and welcoming, but Draco faked sick, and headed down to the Slytherin Common Room. The fires were lit, so he drew up a high backed chair and sat.  
  
What terrors will I do this year? He thought, remembering how he had finally won a Quidditch game against Gryffindor last year. The entire school minus the Slytherin's were angry and disgruntled, but Gryffindor's won the House Cup in the end.  
  
All of a sudden Draco felt very lonely. A strong breeze was rattling the windows, and the fire didnt' seem as warm. He looked around the common room, the many empty chairs standing tall and intimidating. He finally turned to face the fire, and watched as it shot upwarts, twisting and turning...it almost reminded him of something...someone...but who?  
  
Just then the Slytherin's entered, well fed and ready for bed. Draco waited until every last one of them were gone before he went to his dorm. Crabbe and Goyle were sleeping peacefully, even if they were snoring up a storm. Draco climbed into his bed, not bothering to change. He pulled the curtains of his bed shut, the Silencing Charm blocking the snoring from entering. Draco wished he was anywhere but here. He wanted to get school over with so he could just...  
  
What did he want to do? Would the Dark Lord still be in power by the time he was out of school? Even if he was, Draco didn't want to join. He had mature somewhat in the past year. Muggles weren't as horrible as he thought they were, but he still believed they shouldn't be allowed to practice magic. That Hermione Granger must be cheating, she wasn't even half witch.  
  
Draco finally fell into a dreamless sleep, not anticipating the next day.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cursed Cows!" Ron exclaimed the next day at breakfast. "Why do we always get potoins with Slytherin?" He shot an evil stair towards the offending parties table.  
  
Harry both looked at his schedule and groaned.  
  
"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, right?" Ginny said, not taking her eyes off her plate.  
  
Ginny had many offers to sit with her friends during meals, but she preferred to sit with her brother. It sort of reminded her of home, and since they were the only Weasley's left at Hogwarts, she felt they ought to stick together.  
  
"Ginny, I don't think you understand what it's like to be in Snapes class with a room full of rottin Slytherins." Ron looked at the rest of his schedule. "At least we don't have Divination any more. Oh, look, Herbology with the Ravenclaws! At least I'll get an A in that class."  
  
"Ron, you have to stop copying off other students." Hermione said between mouth fulls of food. "How are you going to feel when you take your N.E.W.T.'s and not know a thing?"  
  
"I guess we'll find out when the time comes, eh?" Ron smiled.  
  
"Ginny, what do you have?" Harry asked, trying to include her more.  
  
Ginny looked down at her scheduled, and smiled. "Muggle studies first, then lunch, then Care of Magical Creatures...wait, it says I'm in Advanced Care of Magical Creatures...we have that here?" Ginny looked up, confused.  
  
"I think I remember McGonoggal talking about that last year. She said that they were going to have a lot of Advanced classes this year, but only sixth and seventh years could take them...you obviously do good in that class." Hermione smiled proudly.  
  
"But I want to go into the Muggle department...they should put me Advanced in that class." Ginny complained.  
  
"Hermione, you got all Advanced classes." Ron said, peering over her shoulder.  
  
Hermione pulled her schedule out of Ron's eye site. "So I do, heh heh, waddya know?"  
  
"When were you planning on telling us? When we realized you weren't in our classes?" Ron looked morose.  
  
Before Hermione had a chance to talk the bell for first classes rung, and she quickly got up, carrying her overly full book bag with her. Ron and Harry got up and headed down to the dungeons while Ginny walked with a couple of friends to their first class.  
  
Ginny didn't know why, but she was enchanted by Muggles. Her father fascinated her with all the gadgets he'd bring home; below-dryers, fast lights and yella-phones. All too soon her class got out, but she still had a couple of hours before lunch.  
  
"Do you wanna go to the common room and play Exploding Snap?" Mary asked as they exited the class room.  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna go to the library." Ginny replied.  
  
"You better watch out, Ginny, or you'll be the next Hermione, Miss Headgirl." Mary laughed, kissed Ginny on the cheek good-bye then left.  
  
Ginny waited until Mary and her other friends rounded the corner before she headed towards the double doors that led to the Hogwart's grounds. Last year during the Easter Holidays Ginny had wondered the grounds, in search of a quiet spot to read. She circled the lake until she came to a very thick grove of trees. She crawled her way through the tangled roots until she came to a small cove that was completely hidden from the rest of the grounds. She smield as she sat at a grassy bank that sloped down into the still waters of the lake.  
  
This is where Ginny was heading towards. She had hidden a blanket under a large tree root. She unfolded it and sat on it, pulling out her notebook. The image of Draco in the carrigae last night came to her, and she felt impressed upon. She took her quill in hand and began drawing very fine, definite lines. She placed the quill in her mouth, trying to remember exactly how his hair fell past his forehead, grazing his eyes. She drew his lips to perfection, capturing the essence of a smirk. His eyes, though, she couldn't quite get them right, so for the moment she left them blank.  
  
"The eyes are the doorway to a persons soul." She remembered Dumbledore saying once.  
  
Ever since she had been reluctant to draw a person's eyes before truly reading them. But how am I going to stare into his eyes without him thinking I'm loony? She thought.  
  
She placed the note book beside her and layed herself down, feeling the wind carress her cheek. The days were still warm, it seemed as if summer was reluctant to leave. Ginny smiled, as she unhooked the clasp to her cloak, revealing the Gryffindor colors of her school uniform. She removed her shoes from her feet, and began to wade in the waters. The water felt refreshingly cool on her feet, and she began to pick up little shells that glinted in the sun light.  
  
"Better watch out for the grindylows." A voice said from somehwere up above.  
  
Ginny glanced at the top of the trees to see a figure hidden behind the leaves, sitting on a tree branch.  
  
"Who is that?" She called, trying to shield the sun from her eyes by placing her hand over them.  
  
The figure jumped from the branch, and came to the waters edge. Draco folded his arms as he took in the rumpled figure of Ginny.  
  
"Join me, it's nice." She said, ignoring the smirk.  
  
For a moment Ginny thought he was about to, when he kneeled down and cupped his hands, splashing water on his face.  
  
"No thanks." He stood, rubbing his wet hands through his hair, then sat on her blanket.  
  
Ginny almost passed out when she remembered she left the notebook open to the page where she had been drawing him. She scrambled to the shore and tried desperately to reach the blanket before he saw, but it was too late.  
  
"Nice." He said, the notebook in his hands. He flipped through the pages, quite aware of Ginny's blush. "Only--there's nothing written by my picture, and my eyes aren't drawn. What, you think I'm not worth commenting on? I know I'm not 'sweet, hyper, love life,' or, heaen forbid, your 'good friend,' but you could have put 'devilsihly handsome, evily cunning and nice bod.'" Draco smiled as he saw her blush deepen.  
  
Ginny grabbed the notebook out of his hand and made a mental note to place an invisible charm on it. "You weren't supposed to see it...no one has."  
  
"I'm honored." Draco said mockingly, putting his hand on his chest.  
  
Ginny noticed that he wasn't in school uniform. He wore black slacks and a green tanktop, she could see his cloak lying in a heap by the tree he was sitting in before. Why didn't I notice it? Ginny berated herself.  
  
"What are you doing here, any way?" She asked, looking out towards the water.  
  
"What, do you own this piece of earth?" He bit back, also staring at the water.  
  
"I just didn't think that...well, you were into nature."  
  
"Obviously someone does...Advanced Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"I'm in Advanced Care of Magical Creatures!" Ginny exclaimed facing Draco.  
  
"Like, omigosh, we totally have to write notes to each other and swap wands!" Draco immitated her excited expression.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco, but you're making it very hard for me to befriend you." Ginny said softly.  
  
"Befriend me? What makes you think I want you to befriend me?"  
  
"Didn't you hear Dumbledore the other night? That speech about a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link...united we stand, divided we fall? Love your friends and pray for your enemies?" Ginny saw the very confused look on Draco's face and took it he wasn't paying attention. "Well, I'm going to follow his advice, and I predict that by the end of the year we'll be good friends." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Draco stood, walked to his cloak, picked it up then left. 


	2. Chapter Two: Advanced Care of Magical Cr...

Chapter Two: Advanced Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Lunch in the Great Hall was filled with conversations of the students' first day back. Discussing the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher seemed to be the main topic of conversation. Lana Stone was an American Witch who was on a teaching exchange program. Her dark skin and midnight black hair along with her youth caused the entire male population to fall head-over-heels. She wore tight leather pants and equally tight tops. Her robes were usually opened in the front. But if anyone thought that these didn't fit a proper teacher, they were wrong.  
  
Lana Stone was very famous in America, and her fame had just began to reach the British Isles. Her magical skills were just as adroit as her physical skills. "When magic fails, use your fists." Was her motto.  
  
After graduation from the Salem Institute she did field work in America, tracking down numerous vampires and werewolves. Unlike Lockhart, she didn't go around flaunting her abilities, she just...ignored it. Her class room was filled with magical objects that would help one detect the dark arts. There was alos a huge dream catcher hanging in front of the window.  
  
"Seamus says she's as smart as she is beautiful." Ron said to Harry and Hermione.  
  
All three turned their attention to the teacher's table and saw Professor Stone talking with Professor Sprout very animatedly.  
  
"She doesn't fit the description of a Professor, does she?" Hermione said, noting her tight clothing and open robes.  
  
"She's American." Harry stated, as if that explained it.  
  
"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late." Ginny said exhaustedly. She plunked down in a chair next to Hermione and began to pile food onto her plate.  
  
"Where were you?" Hermione asked, Harry and Ron looking up from their plates of food.  
  
"Down by the lake...wanted to catch up on some reading." Ginny blushed slightly, remembering her encounter with Draco.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, and looked at both Harry and Ron who smiled.  
  
"Have you met Professor Stone yet?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Not yet, I don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts 'til tomorrow." Ginny said, eating cold chicken and potatoes.  
  
"Why does he keep staring over here?" Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Who?' Hermione asked, looking around the Great Hall.  
  
"Malfoy...he keeps looking over here." Ron's fists clinched and unlinched. "I think he's out to get you, Harry."  
  
Ginny averted her eyes from Draco's, and continued eating in silence while the Harry and Hermione tried to take Ron's mind of Draco.  
  
"I heard they're starting a new training with the upper classmen." Hermioned said. "Something that took a lot of convincing with the school govenors. They just okayed it a couple days before school started."  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked, intrigued.  
  
"Not yet...but I suppose they'll announce it when they want us to know."  
  
"What do you think it could be?" Ron mused. "Do you suppose it'll be dangerous?"  
  
"I don't think they'd let us do anything life threatening." Hermioned stated.  
  
"I suppose...but wouldn't it be cool if it was?" Ron's eyes glowed with anticipation.  
  
"I've had enough life threatening experiences in my life, thank you." Harry said, causing them to laugh.  
  
Lunch was over too soon and the bell sounded. The noise of shuffling feet filled the Hall as students left to their next classes. Ginny accompanied Hermionie, Ron and Harry to their next class. The sixth and seventh years would be sharing Advanced classes. They walked across the grounds to Hagrids cabin, wondering what weird and grotesque creatures they were about to encounter, only to find Hagrid didn't greet them.  
  
"Professor Grubbly-Plank." Hermione said alloud, recalling the Care of Magical Creatures substitute from fourth year.  
  
"She's the one that brought the unicorns." Ginny said in awe.  
  
As soon as the class circled around the Professor, which consisted of about a dozen students from each four houses, the class started.  
  
"Hagrid and I will both be teaching this class, as we have expertise in different areas of Care of Magical Creatures. He has gone to collect the first animal we will be studying."  
  
The Professor continued with an introduction to the class and what would be expected from the students. Ginny's eyes roamed the students noting only a few of the dozen were sixth years. Ginny suddenly felt alone, when she saw Draco a few people away from her. She had forgotten he mentioned he had this class, and when he turned to see her, she smiled, then quickly turned her head to hear the Professor.  
  
"Ah...here comes Hagrid now." Everyone's eyes turned towards the direction Professor Grubbly-Plank's eyes were looking at to see the tall figure of Hagrid coming closer. He seemed to be carrying a large pole over his shoulder and something was attatched to it, dangling down. As he neared, the students could make out what exactly was dangling from the pole.  
  
"Alans." Hermioned whispered to Ginny, which made her more confused.  
  
"Our first animal are alans." Professor Grubbly-Plank said when Hagrid hung the pole from two posts in the ground. "These creatures are almost always found hanging upside down from trees. Notice that they have fingers on their feet and toes on their hands. Their wingspan can reach up to six feet if they live to their full lifespan, which is nearly a hundred years."  
  
Grubbly-Plank paused, allowing Hagrid to continue. "Found this lot not far into the forest. Very amiable creatures, good natured towards humans. Look at their faces," Hagrid gently grabbed an alan from off the pole, leaving the other four, and raised it upright so it's face was in plane view. "Looks almost human, don't it?"  
  
Indeed, it did. It's eyes and nose and mouth were distinct human features, if it wasn't for the fact it was covered with feathers. The alan slowly opened its eyes and blinked several times until the class came into focus. It yawned widely, then closed its eyes again. The class laughed at how large its mouth opened.  
  
"They're nocturnal, but answer directly to a human cry for help. They've been known to find lost children in forests and return them safely to their parents. Go ahead, stroke 'em."  
  
The class walked towards the alans and began to stroke them. Their soft feathers were welcoming, and their anatomy comical. The alans stayed asleep the whole time, not bothered by being handled by a bunch of Hogwart's students.  
  
"In the tenth chapter of your text, you'll find a section on the alans. I want you to read it and write a summary in your own words concerning the section and your experience with them." Professor Grubbly- Plank said as the bell rang.  
  
The class groaned. Hagrid never gave out homework, and this was too much to bare. But before they could leave for their next classes, Professor McGonogall came strolling up to the class.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." No one seemed surprised, it was as if they were waiting for this. "For those of you who are in Advanced Care of Magical Creatures and/or in Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts will go through a special training." Everyone was quiet, not wanting to miss one word she said. "On June first, both classes will come together, and you will be partnered up with someone. We are going to make a special effort to team you up with someone in another House, encouraging inter- house relations, and you and your partner will be dumped in the middle of the Forbidden Forest."  
  
The class gasped in horror and excitment. Harry groaned. After having entered the Forbidden Forest on numerous occasions, he was reluctant to enter it at his own free will.  
  
"Settle down...now, you will have one week from the moment you're set down to find your way back to Hogwarts. If after a week is up and you are not at Hogwarts, we will come and get you, and you will have failed your final. Do not worry, the whole year you will be prepared and prepped as to what is in the forest and how to defend yourself. If, by chance, you come across an obstacle you cannot cross, you will perform a simple spell which will allow I or one of the other Watchers to know your exactly location and we will come and fetch you, and you will have failed your final. Any questions?"  
  
An array of hands shot up into the air, and McGonagall called on them one at a time.  
  
"What will we get to bring with us?"  
  
"You will be armed with only your wands and five flasks of your choice of potion that you will have to make before hand. You will be asked to carry a tent with you, seeing as you will be spending a few nights."  
  
"When will we know who our partners are?"  
  
"After Christmas break, I will post the partners in the Great Hall. You will then hae to decide on which five potions to bring with you, and you will have to practice with them."  
  
"What if we don't want to?" A voice asked, causing everyone to turn. Draco's arms were folded across his chest, his lips posed in a smirk.  
  
"Well, if you refuse, we will have no choice but to send you home with your things." McGonagall ended there, and left, leaving the students to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"Wicked." A seventh year boy said behind Ginny. "We finally get to see what's in the forest."  
  
"I heard there are hags and horrible creatures in there." A girl shuddered.  
  
"Great, this is just great...I don't get killed by Voldemort, but I will be by some horrible creature in the Forbidden Forest." Harry sighed.  
  
(A/N: Lana Stone will play a more important role in the story later on. For those of you who can't picture her, I based her off Tia Carreer's character Sydney Fox in the fabulous television series Relic Hunter. I suggest you watch at least one episode, it so rocks!!! And Nigel's such a hotty.) 


	3. Chapter Three: Lana Stone

Chapter Three: Lana Stone  
  
Ginny had a horrible dream that night. She was running through the forest and something was chasing her. She could only see the shadow, which stretched eerily across the ground. A horrible gasping noise, as if someone had trouble breathing, was coming from the shadow. Ginny screamed out and an alan flew right in front of her and started yelling.  
  
"Ginny, wake up!"  
  
Ginny's eyes shot open, and she sat bolt upright. Her breathing was heavy, and she was covered in sweat.  
  
"Ginny, you were screaming." Mary said, looking scared.  
  
"I was in the forest...something was chasing me." Ginny wiped the sweat from her forehead and wiped her hand on her sheets.  
  
"Do you want me to put a sleeping spell on you?" Mary asked, showing Ginny her wand.  
  
"No thanks, but I could do with some water." Ginny watched Mary conjure up some water. She drank it thankfully, then watched as Mary climbed into her own bed.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, she could not go back to sleep, nor did she want to. The dreamed seemed so real, and that shadow... Ginny clutched the sheets closer to her and waited for day light.  
  
"Ginny, you look horrible." Ron stated as he watched his sister sit down for breakfast.  
  
"Gee, thanks Ron." Ginny mumlbed, collapsing in her seat.  
  
"Ginny, Ron has a point...you look beat." Harry added, looking concerned.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Library." Both Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
"I think she found a way to absorb nurriture from books, 'cause she's spending more eating time in there." Ron said, tearing apart a roll and eating half of it.  
  
"She probably started studying for the Forbidden Forest." Ginny said.  
  
"That's ages away." Ron said with bits of roll spilling out of his mouth.  
  
"How attractive." Ginny smiled.  
  
When the bell rang she walked with Harry and Ron out towards the corridor, but parted ways. She headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, a little nervous. This was one class she didn't share with anyone she knew. Hermione had Advanced Arithmancy, and both Harry and Ron had a N.E.W.T preparation class.  
  
Ginny entered the classroom and took a seat in the very back. The class slowly filled up with students Ginny recognized, but didn't know well enough to start a conversation with. Ginny wasn't real shy by nature...just around people she didn't know.  
  
"Ok, class!" Professor Stone said, entering the room. "My name is Professor Lana Stone. Yes, I'm American, as you can tell by my accent. I am hear to teach you how to defend yourselves against the dark arts. But first, I feel it necessary for us to get to know each other. How can I teach you if I don't know you?" She paused, then pointed to the desk in front of her. "What is your name?"  
  
"Stewart Crenshaw." A seventh year said, sitting straight in his chair.  
  
"And what house are you in?"  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Tell me a bit about yourself."  
  
"I'm seventeen, I live in Wales and I hope to become an Auror as soon as I gradutae."  
  
Lana Stone continued this questioning with everyone in the class, and finally she came to Ginny, the last person.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Gi--Ginny Weasley." Ginny barely squeaked.  
  
"What house?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"And..."  
  
"I live in England...I'm the youngest of seven children and I want to join the Muggle Department...ma'am." A few Slytherin's snickered in the corner.  
  
"Please...don't call me ma'am...makes me feel old." Lana gave Ginny a very friendly smile, melting away the barrier. "Ok, now that I know a bit about you, you ask me questions."  
  
The class seemed a bit astonished. This was unorthodox, but none the less, hands went up.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Awe, I knew that was coming...twenty four."  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"No...almost was though."  
  
"Are you against dating students?" The future Auror asked.  
  
"Now, please, I thought you were more mature than that..."  
  
The questions continued, some not as silly as others. By the time the class had had their share of Lana Stone, the bell rang. Everyone quickly got out of their seats in case Professor Stone decided to assign some homework. Ginny was about to walk out the door when Lana called her back in.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny asked, warmly.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" She asked, leaning against her desk. "You look like you've been up all night."  
  
"Oh, it was just a bad dream...nothing big." Ginny smiled.  
  
"I may have something for you." Lana went around to the front of her desk and pulled up a very old looking box, made of some sort of leather with strange writing on it. When she opened it she pulled out a beautifully intricate dream cather, like the one hanging in the window. Three eagle feathers were dangling from it.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Ginny whispered.  
  
"My mother makes them...she's an Indian witch. They're very useful. Hang it above where you sleep, and it will catch your dreams. Later, you can organize them, and analyze them...look for patterns. Just touch your wand to it." Lana winked, then handed Ginny the dream catcher.  
  
Ginny mumbled a thanks, and headed out the door. She just barely had time to put it in her room and make it to her next class before the bell rang.  
  
Potions wasn't Ginny's best subject. No matter how hard she tried, she could never excell in it. She had a suspicious feeling it was because she was related to Ron. She hated being the last of all those kids. By the time she got to school, every teacher expected her to do as well as Bill, Charlie and Percy...and waited for her to screw something up like Fred, George and Ron.  
  
Snape was keeping a very cold eye on her throughout class, no doubt ready to pounce if she made the wrong move. Ginny tried to ignore him, and soon he gave up. When the bell rang for lunch she was the first to leave. The thankfully entered the Great Hall and gave a sigh of relief. She didn't have Potions again until Friday.  
  
"She looked at me!" Ron yelled, pointing to himself.  
  
"No, she was obviously looking at me!" Harry yelled back, also pointing to himself.  
  
"What are you guys arguing about?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Professor Stone looked at me when she said that some students in her class were more mature than she thought we'd be." Ron said, sitting up strait.  
  
Ginny began to giggle, causing Ron to blush.  
  
"Ron, she said the same thing in my class." Ginny stated, noting the hurt looks that came over Ron and Harry. "Look at the sky." Ginny said.  
  
They all looked up at the enchanted ceiling which was clear blue with a few puffy white clouds floating by.  
  
"I think I'm going to eat outside...we're not going to have too many more warm days like this for long." Ginny stashed some food into her book bag and got up, waiting for Ron and Harry to join her.  
  
"Nah, can't...promised Hermione we'd wait for her." Ron shrugged.  
  
"It's ok, I should start on that potions essay anyway." Ginny smiled, hiding her disapointment.  
  
There was a warm breeze outside coming from the direction of the lake. A few students had the same idea she had and were lounging on blankets underneath some shade. Ginny headed towards the secret cove, wanting peace to do her work. She laid out the blanket and dropped her book bag, watching an apple fall out. She grabbed it, took a huge bite, then pulled out her potions essay.  
  
"Essence of Mandrank helps the Clear Sight Potion because..." Ginny took another bite of her apple, searching for the answers.  
  
"Because the Mandrake is known for its excellent eyesite, able to see things the human eye cannot." A voice behind her made her jump.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, throwing her apple core in his general direction. "It's not nice to sneak up on people."  
  
"Since when am I known for my niceness?" Draco said, coming closer to peer over her shoulder at her parchment. "Besides, I'm helping, aren't I?"  
  
"Well...I guess." Ginny's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "But still, you should make your presence known!"  
  
"I thought I did." Draco smiled then sat down next to her. "That's wrong." He said, pointing to a portion of her paper. "Snape'll mark you down on that."  
  
Ginny read the lines he was pointing at. "No...Snape even said that frog eyes could be substituted for Fermungus Toadstools."  
  
"Only if you use a gold cauldron...it's a trick question. Snape tried it on us last year also." Draco put his hands behind his head and layed down.  
  
Ginny was busy erasing the wrong answer, and began writing the correct one to notice Draco eating her apple.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" Ginny grabbed at her apple.  
  
"I helped you with your essay and you yell at me? Besides, you already had an apple."  
  
"You're so--so-- impossible!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Draco started laughing. "Believe me, I've been called worse."  
  
"You--you--you stink of...filth!"  
  
Draco sniffed at his clothes. "You're right...I've been hanging around you too much." Draco took one last bite of the apple then chucked it into the water, causing it to ripple. He left, just as he had the time before.  
  
"Dont' come back here!" Ginny yelled at his retrieving back. 


	4. Chapter Four: Library Trists

Chapter Four:  
  
Ginny was laying peacefully on the blanket by the lake. She was looking up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by and almost felt her self foating along with them. Movement coming from the corner of her eye caused her to sit up and turn.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny said.  
  
Draco was just standing there, not saying anything, or making any effort to. He simply stared at her, then started walking away. Curious, Ginny followed him. She stopped mid step when she saw he was entering the Forbidden Forest. Draco turned, stared longingly at her, then continued. Ginny followed, intrigued.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, noticing how dark it was under the canopy of trees.  
  
No reply.  
  
Ginny followed Draco deep into the forest, constantly looking around at the sudden movements in the trees. That's when she noticed Draco was gone.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny screamed, frightened. "Come back!"  
  
Chills ran down Ginny's spine, and then she heard it. The deep breathing of the shadow. Ginny's heart beat quickened, and she backed away from the shadow, looming ahead of her.  
  
"No!" Ginny screamed, closing her eyes.  
  
Ginny's eyes flew open, and looked around the room. She was safe in her bed. It was just a dream. A few feet above her was a dark mist. It moved slowly to the dreamcatcher, then seemed to have been sucked into it.  
  
Draco, heartbeat also racing, had woken up from a similar dream. All he remembered was that Ginny was there, and an unseen enemy.  
  
Draco ran his hand through his hair, and got out of bed. It was nearly dawn, and he wanted to take a long shower. He let the hot water run over his body, calming his nerves. He couldn't understand why he'd dream about Ginny. He came to the conclusion that he was spending way too much time with her. He'd have to spend his free time somehwere other than the hidden cove.  
  
Changing into his robes he swept down the corridors and entered the Great Hall. It seemed almost pointless to sit and eat. As of late, Draco hadn't had the energy to do anything. He found himself just existing, taking up space. He had no friends, he found it dull to harass Harry. The only thing he took pleasure in was Quidditch, and matches wouldn't start for another month.  
  
Draco was seriously thinking of going to Madam Pompfrey and asking for some sort of draught that would fix things, but decided against it. She'd probably ask questions as to why he was feeling like this. He didn't want to tell her it was because he thought his Father was laying in some ditch somewhere, dead, and all because he followed a mad lunatic. Didn't want to tell her he thought the Death Eaters would torture his mother. Definatley didn't want to tell her the rumors spreading in the darker circles of the wizarding world.  
  
Draco looked across the Hall and his eyes fell on Ginny Weasley. He found himself looking at her a lot lately. There was something about her. He felt that he could tell her problems to her. Something about her was screaming, "I care! I'll make you forget your problems!"  
  
That was another reason he couldn't be around her any more. He almost spilled the beans at their last encounter. He seriously thought she wanted to be his friend...but friends don't yell, "Don't come back!"  
  
Draco got up and left for class, the dream from the night before completely gone from memory.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked meekly.  
  
It had been a week since her last dream, and she knew she should get the dream catcher down and examin it, but since she hadn't had another dream she thought she was cured. She was now in the Gryffindor common room, trying to work out her latest potions assignment.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione was looking in some book.  
  
"I need to ask a question about a potions assignment."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny, but could you ask one of the boys? I'm really busy...or you could wait 'til I'm done."  
  
Ginny walked towards Harry and Ron and beseeched help. Both Harry and Ron had forgotten everything they learned in potions last year, and couldn't offer help. It was pointless to ask Mary. She'd say that potions wasn't until next Tuesday, and it being a Saturday night, why bother?  
  
Ginny decided on going to the library and trying to find the answers there. Hermione did it all the time, why wouldn't the library offer up its secrets to her? The library was nearly empty, except a few seventh years studying for their N.E.W.T.'s. Ginny walked towards the section on potions, pulled a few books, then headed for an empty chair.  
  
She began reading from the worn pages that were stained with an array of potoins ingredients. She turned the pages thinking the next one would hold the answers, but it was pointless. She slammed the last book shut and felt like screaming, but knew she'd only get kicked out. That's when she looked up and saw him .  
  
He entered the library and upon seeing her, he stopped. Draco almost gave the impression that he was about to bolt the other way and not look back, when he decided against it and headed towards the shelves of books.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny sighed, getting up from her seat and heading towards Draco.  
  
Ginny walked slowly towards him. He was ignoring her by keeping his eyes on a book he just pulled from the shelf. It seemed Ginny would have to make the first move.  
  
"Um, Draco?" Ginny barely whispered. She cleared her throat, and started over. "Draco?"  
  
He closed the book in irritation then looked down at her. "Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering...that is if you're not busy," Ginny kept her eyes on the floor. "Could you help me with my potions assignment?"  
  
"Why don't you go ask Hermione HeadGirl or famous Harry Potter?" He questioned, burning his eyes into her turned down head.  
  
Ginny gave no reply.  
  
"What, they wouldn't?" Draco began to laugh. "Tough luck when you find out who your friends are...or aren't." And he opened the book, thinking he had gotten rid of her.  
  
"They were busy." Ginny said, a little anger showing.  
  
"If a friend asked me for help, I'd give it to them." Draco commented, still reading the book.  
  
"What friends?" Ginny regretted saying it. She could almost feel the firey anger coming from him.  
  
He turned towards her, and for a moment Ginny thought he was going to hit her, but he didn't. In a flash he was completely cool, as if nothing had happened. Ginny almost believe she imagined it...but it was too real.  
  
"I thought you were my friend?" He sneered, looking her over.  
  
"I want to be." Ginny tried smiling.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes then began to walk towards the tables. He turned at the end of the stack of books, and stared at her. "Well?" Ginny jumped, then followed him towards the table she was sitting at before.  
  
"Ok, what's your assignment?" He asked.  
  
"It's right here." Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment and Draco read the many questions that were written upon it.  
  
For the next hour Draco helped her find the answers to the questions. She refused to take the answers point blank, and Draco, giving in, showed her which books to look in. The odd pair got many strange looks from the surrounding students, and whispers ensued, but Draco and Ginny took no notice. Ginny even dared to crack a couple jokes through their study session, and Draco even laughed at one.  
  
"Thanks, Draco. If you need any help with Muggle Studies, just tell me." Draco snorted, and watched Ginny grab her things and head out the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Seamus asked Ginny, following her out into the hall.  
  
"I'm walking." Ginny stated the obvious.  
  
"Ginny, you were talking to Malfoy." Seamus said through gritted teeth. "I don't think Ron would appreciate that."  
  
"Well then Ron should have helped me with Potions." Ginny walked further ahead of Seamus, but he wasn't giving up.  
  
"Ginny, Malfoy is no more helpful than a feather against a Mountain Troll. He always has a hidden agenda...always." Seamus walked off.  
  
Ginny was fuming. How dare he accuse Malfoy of using her in any way. She couldn't believe how closed minded some of these people were. She stomped the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room and ran into Ron.  
  
"Ginny, what's this I hear about your date with Malfoy?" Ron asked, amusment in his eyes. "I told Parvati it had to be a misunderstanding."  
  
"Draco," Ginny stressed his first name, "helped me with my Potions assignment--you know, the one you wouldn't help me with?"  
  
"Ginny, I don't want you to talk to him any more!" Ron yelled, causing those in the room to turn and notice the two.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Ginny yelled back.  
  
"I just did!"  
  
"I'll do what I please!"  
  
"Ginny, his Dad is a Death Eater!" By now, everyone knew who they were arguing about, and even Harry looked on in wonderment.  
  
"That doesn't mean he is too." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Apples don't fall far from the tree." Ron quoted.  
  
Ginny's face fumed with anger, and she pushed past Ron and headed towards her room.  
  
"I'm not finished!" He yelled, which was followed by the slamming of a door.  
  
Ron looked around the room and everyone began to look busy with something.  
  
"I think you should leave her alone." Harry said, coming up to him.  
  
"Harry, she was talking with Malfoy...you know, the son of the man who slipped Riddle's diary into her book!" Ron made it sound as if the whole world had gone mad, and he was the only sane one.  
  
"Yeah, but Malfoy hasn't tried to pull anything...maybe he's changed."  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, changed." Ron stormed off towards his room and gave his door an all mighty heave, rivaling Ginny.  
  
(A/N: Ok, I made a special effort to correct my spelling. I'm using a computer that was given to me and word doesn't have a spell checker. I had grown quite reliant on spell checker. I love you guys who've reviewed my story. I thank you all for your wonderful comments and hope that you'll e- mail me if you have any ideas as to where you think the story should head. I know what I want to happen in the end, it's just getting there that's the trouble. If you think I've written any of the characters out of character please let me know.  
  
Oh, and please, take the time to read my other story, The Prophecy. That's the story that started me writing HP fan fic. thanks whole bunches!) 


	5. Chapter Five: The Shadow

Chapter Five: The Shadow  
  
Hermione was the only one talking at breakfast the next day. She had missed the argument, and didn't notice the lack of conversation coming from the other three.  
  
"Ok, I made a list of all the possible creatures in the Forbidden Forest, taken from personal accounts and such. I made copies for you guys. Now, we need to figure out what these creatures are capable of, and seek out potoins or spells to ward them off. Well, I nearly finished with my list, but I left yours empty so you can find them on your own." Hermione smiled, and started eating.  
  
"After we're finished I think we should also find a map of the forest, I think I remember Binns saying that someone drew a map of the terrain a long time ago...I'll have to search the library."  
  
As soon as Ginny was finished eating she quickly left the table, making a mental note to sit with Mary at lunch. Her first class that day was Defense Against The Dark Arts. Now she wished she had examined the dreamcatcher, just in case Professor Stone asked her about it.  
  
Again, Ginny sat in the back, watching the room slowly fill with students. Professor Stone was sitting at her desk, her legs propped up on the table top, reading a book. Right as the last person sat down, Stone closed her book and stood.  
  
"Imagine this...you come home from a long day of work. As soon as you enter the house you know something is amiss. You know someone is in there, with you, but you can't see them. How are they concealed?"  
  
Hands shot into the air and Lana called on them one at a time.  
  
"They could be wearing an invisiblity cloak."  
  
"I heard of the Camellion Potion that can make the drinker blend in with its surroundings."  
  
"They could have transfigured themselves into something in the room."  
  
Professor Stone looked on, pleased. "All your answers are very plausible. Now, how do you detect which one is concealing them?"  
  
Less hands shot into the air this time around.  
  
"Let's start with the invisiblity cloak." Lana said, and called on a seventh year girl.  
  
"An invisiblity cloak hides a person from vision, but can't hide the fact that there's someone there. If you perform the Visible Spell the cloak will flicker, allowing you to see the person."  
  
"Very good, ten points to Ravenclaw. However, you'd have to act quick with that one, the Visible Spell doesn't permanately show you the wearer, and only works within a ten to twenty yard radius. Next, how about the Camellion?" Lana called on a boy in the front.  
  
"You could instantly change what the surroundings look like, which will confuse the Camellion, and you'd be able to see him."  
  
"Yes, but with what spell?"  
  
The boy was a little reluctant to answer. "The Changedecor spell."  
  
"Ah, yes, a friend of mine was very familiar with that spell. Kept rearranging her room, though I wouldn't have expected a boy to know that one."  
  
The class gave a little laugh, causing the boy to blush.  
  
"Now, the last one, they've transfigured themselves into something in the room. Ginny."  
  
"We just finished a section on Site Potions in Professor Snape's class, and he said the Clear Site Potion would allow you to see things which aren't as they appear. Would that work?"  
  
"Yes, I'd say that would work very well. However, you'd have to have some handy, I hear it takes a grueling hour to make that. Five points to Gryffindor."  
  
Professor Stone continued her lesson on intruders, and how to detect them using simple spells. The class was to spend the last twenty minutes trying to find ten things Professor Stone concealed in her class room. While Ginny was up front trying to detect if the chalk board was as it appeared, Lana came up to her.  
  
"Have you had any trouble sleeping lately?" She questioned.  
  
Ginny turned to her and shook her head.  
  
"Good, I'd hate to see a prized pupil losing sleep." And with that, she left.  
  
Ginny's face turned a slight pink. A prized student? Ginny? She'd never been called that. Maybe good at a few subjects, able to learn quickly, but never prized. Defense Against the Dark Arts soon became Ginny's favorite class, tied with Muggle Studies. And Care of Magical Creatures tied as worst, along with Potions. It started with her first class after her argument with Ron.  
  
Ginny didn't have any one to sit with. Harry obviously would sit with Ron, even if he thought Ron should appologize. Hermione had found out what had happened, and refused to choose sides, so she sat by herself, usually being called on by Professor Grubbly-Plank to assist. Ginny was sitting on the cool grass, picking at the green blades when someone sat next to her.  
  
"Seat taken?" The familiar voice asked.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco, and nearly began to cry. She wiped at her eyes and mumbled something about allergies.  
  
"Look, if our little 'friendship' is getting between you and your brother I'd understand if you didn't want to talk to me. Not like I'd really care." Draco whispered, so no one would hear.  
  
"No!" Ginny stated, looking into Draco's eyes. "Ron is so pigheaded, I wouldn't pay any attention to him. Sometimes I just want to-- " Ginny plucked a very large clump of grass from the ground, and squeezed it.  
  
"I know the feeling." Draco laughed.  
  
Ginny noticed Ron's eyes upon her, but ignored them.  
  
"Besides, who would I have help me with Potions?" Ginny smiled, looking up at Draco.  
  
At that moment Hagrid came from behind his cabin carrying a big cage filled with little fury creatures. They were bouncing on each other, and looked to be wearing little caps. Every now and then there'd be a small popping noise and a few of them would disappear, only to reappear a few moments later.  
  
"Awe." A few girls in the front cooed, seeing the furry creatures up front.  
  
"You won' be sayin' that when yer in the Forest and they get ye lost." Hagrid said. "Yecks a very dubious creatures. They're mischief makers, even more so than pixies. They just love to lead humans away from safe paths, and into dangerous territory. Their little caps is what makes 'em invisible. If ye git ahold of one, you'd could use it yerself."  
  
The class was asked to go up and view the yecks, two by two. Ron gave an angry snort when he saw Draco and Ginny go up together.  
  
"So, if you come across one of these in the Forest, I'd suggest you go the opposite way it goes." Professor Grubbly-Plank said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny was up in her room, sitting on her bed with her notebook open to the page she had drawn Draco in. She had many good chances to read his eyes, and had just finished drawing them in. Her portrait was complete, but didn't know what to write next to it. She still didn't have him figured out.  
  
She laid back on her bed and her eyes fell on the dreamcatcher. She stood up on her bed and brought it down to examin it. As soon as she touched her wand to the threaded circle, it turned hazy and her dream appeared inside the circle. She saw herself following Draco into the forest, knowing what was about to come. Draco was gone, and there was the shadow. She could make it out more clearly, and screamed when she had, dropping the dreamcatcher on the floor.  
  
Her dream was still playing in the circle, and Ginny, with her hand to her mouth, looked over her bed. The shadow...she'd know it any where...it was Riddle's.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ok, I know this chapter is a little shorter than the ones I usually write. I just had to end it there, sort of like a cliffhanger...why is voldemort in her dreams? what does it mean? dun dun dunnnnnnnn!!! And I promise, soon I will have Draco in leather!) 


	6. Chapter Six: Reconciliations

Chapter Six: Reconciliations  
  
Ginny didn't know what to do. Should she tell someone what she had dreamed? What would they do? They'd tell her it was just a nightmare. She thought. Then she'd feel like some seven year old, who was afraid of the dark.  
  
"It was just a dream." She repeated to herself.  
  
But every night after that she dreamt it over and over again. Sometimes she'd wake in the night, cold sweat clinging to her body. She'd lay awake the rest of the night, afraid to dream again.  
  
It was always the same. Draco and her would be in the forest, something would distract her and Draco would disappear. That's when the shadow would come out, breathing hoarsley, and inch closer and closer to her. She'd never see a person, just the shadow, but she knew who the shadow belonged to.  
  
After three nightmare filled nights, Ginny began to slump from class to class, barely aware of her surroundings. Dark circles appeared under her eyes, and Ron was too proud to ask if anything was wrong. Hermione's nose was always stuck in a book, and Harry only asked once.  
  
A huge test was coming up in potions, and it was rumored another test was being expected in Care of Magical Creatures. Ginny found it hard to concentrate on her notes. She was in the library, reading about yecks when her eyes closed, and her head fell into the book.  
  
Someone was pushing her arm, trying to wake her.  
  
"Mum! Ron used my bra as a sling shot..again." Ginny mumbled into the books binding.  
  
A soft laughing woke Ginny up. She turned her head to see Draco, an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Where am I?" Ginny asked, pushing strands of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"The library. And I'm sorry about your bra." Draco smirked.  
  
Ginny's face turned red. "Mary tried telling me I talked in my sleep."  
  
"Apparantly, you also drool." Draco pointed to a moist puddle on the books page, causing Ginny's blush to deepen.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, wiping sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Well, Madame Pince asked me to wake you up. She said if you wanted to sleep, then go to your room."  
  
Ginny looked towards the front of the library, and saw an irate Madame Pince staring back. She closed the book, and carried it towards the shelves.  
  
"I'm gonna fail." Ginny mumbled, trying to shove the book into a shelf that was too high.  
  
"Here, let me." Draco easily pushed the book into its place. "So why are you going to fail?"  
  
"I haven't slept soundly in three days, I have two tests coming up, and I can't keep my eyes open long enough to study."  
  
"Why can't you sleep?"  
  
"Because of the nightmares." Ginny said, then clapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What nightmares?" Draco asked, his aloofness gone. He seemed genuinely curious.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I've been meaning to go to Pompfrey and ask for a Dreamless Sleep potion. Don't worry." Ginny tried playing it off.  
  
"I thought we were friends." Draco sneered.  
  
"Look, I haven't told anyone...I can handle it. Now if you want to help me you can start by going over my homework and telling me what I did wrong." Ginny walked back to her table, followed by Draco.  
  
That's what their friendship consisted of. Draco would help her with her work, and she'd help him with his. It took more energy on Ginny's part, for Draco thought he knew everything, and argued every answer Ginny gave him. They had soon finished studying, the sun was nearly gone ,and the torches in the library suddenly flickered to life. Their books were closed, and they were merely talking.  
  
"Draco, besides Quidditch, what do you do?" Ginny had been pondering this question for a long time. She'd never seen him take interest in anything.  
  
"I dunno, I read, I go for walks...what do you do?"  
  
"I draw, as you already know...Oh!" Ginny reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook. "I finished your portrait!" She showed him the page he was drawn on. He didn't look interested, or if he did, he didn't show it. He began flipping through the pages.  
  
"How many have you drawn of me?" He asked, seeing there were at least half a dozen of him alone, in many poses. There was even one of him on a broom.  
  
"Oh, not many." Ginny now wished she hadn't shown him.  
  
"Where is this? The Forbidden Forest? And what's this shadow?"  
  
At that Ginny grabbed the notebook. "Nothing!"  
  
Draco looked at her angrily, then leaned in closer and whispered. "Look, Weasley, I could care less about what you draw. Don't lie to me...I know whose it is." He stood up quickly, causing his chair to shoot out behind him.  
  
Ginny looked on, sadly, as Draco left the library, not even looking back.  
  
"Great, now you have no one." Ginny muttered to herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco stared uninterested at the food on the table. He kept thinking about the dreams he'd been having, and apparantly Ginny had been having them too. He also knew who the shadow belonged to. He'd seen it the night his Dad went missing.  
  
He wanted to talk about it with Ginny, see if they could make sense of it. What if others were having these dreams? The thought seemed possible, but not likely. It was probably only him and Ginny, and she refused to talk about it.  
  
Maybe his definition of friendship was realy screwy, but he thought it entailed telling one another their problems. Maybe Ginny didn't really want to be his friend. Maybe he was just some school project that she wanted to get a good grade on, and once it was over, she'd throw it away and never think of it again. Draco frowned at the mashed potatos in front of him.  
  
"Draco, you haven't eaten a bite." Pansy said, concerned.  
  
"Stuff it!" Draco said.  
  
"Well, if you would, then you'd be eating." Pansy said in a humpf, and left him alone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night Ginny had the dream again. She didn't even know why she went to sleep at all, if she knew what was waiting for her. But this one was a little different. Draco stayed with her the whole time, and Ginny (the dream Ginny), knew what was coming, but kept going further into the forest. She heard moaning coming from the forest. Faces were twirling and swirling in the tree bark, wide, gaping mouths stretched out in agony. And there was the shadow. Draco was between Ginny and the shadow, almost as if he was protecting her.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny yelled, and woke up.  
  
"Ginny, that's the fourth time this week." Mary said groggily from her bed. "I think you should go to someone."  
  
"I already have." Ginny lied.  
  
"Maybe you should tell your brother."  
  
"No!" Ginny didn't want to imagine what Ron would do if he found out Ginny was dreaming about Draco and Voldemort.  
  
Mary watched Ginny as she lay back down. She had a funny feeling that Ginny didn't go back to sleep. As soon as day light poured through the windows she crept out of her bed and got dressed, making sure Ginny wasn't looking. She headed down to the common room and waited.  
  
"Oy, Ron!" Mary called as Ron and Harry came trudging down the boys stair well.  
  
"Hm?" He asked, a little tiredly.  
  
"I have to tell you something...alone." Mary eyed Harry, who got the point and said he'd wait in the Great Hall. "Ginny has been having nightmares, and I mean serious nightmares. She hasn't gotten any sleep in the past week, and she keeps yelling someones name."  
  
"Whose?" Ron asked, fearing it woudl be Voldemort's.  
  
"Draco's." Mary said.  
  
Ron's face turned red with anger. His fists clinched and he murmured about murdering a certain Slytherin. He left the room stomping.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have told him." Mary said to herself.  
  
Ron had one goal in mind as he made his way through the corridors to the Great Hall; kill Draco. Now he had gone too far. It was somewhat fair for him to insult Ron and Harry, and maybe even pick a few fights, but to get to him through Ginny...that was just sick, and the last straw. Ron flung the doors open, and searched the Slytherin table for that speck of silver hair. When he found it, he made his way over to Draco, and pushed him into the table.  
  
"What's your problem?" Draco yelled, standing up.  
  
"I think you already know!" And Ron pushed him again.  
  
Draco stared at Ron and desperately would have loved to just sock him in that pink head of his, but the teachers were watching.  
  
"Let's take this outside, shall we?" Draco said, eyeing the head table. It seemed no authority figure had seen the pushes, and Ron followed Draco out towards the lawns.  
  
Without saying a word, Ron lunged at Draco, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"You bastard! What did you do to my sister?" Ron shouted, getting a few blows at Draco's head.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Draco shoved Ron off of him, and returned the blows.  
  
By now the two were bloddied up pretty bad, but they were still going at it. After a few minutes, they both grew tired, and were just laying on the ground, looking up at the sky through black eyes.  
  
"What's this about your sister?" Draco managed to say through deep breaths.  
  
"She's screaming your name at night, as if you didn't know." Ron replied.  
  
"I didn't know. And I didn't do anything to her."  
  
Ron looked over at Draco, a little confused. "Well this is awkward."  
  
"Only for you." Draco sat up and brushed some grass off his cloak. "Lots of girls scream my name at night." Draco smirked, only causing Ron to look even angrier than he was before. "Just back off! I was trying to be funny."  
  
"You sure have a sick way of going about it."  
  
"So did she tell you about her dreams?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um, not exactly...one of her room mates told me."  
  
"Wait, you didn't even notice her getting a little sick? Not even the bags under her eyes?" Ron shook his head, staring at his hands. "What a hypocrite!" Draco stood, and left Ron to ponder his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As soon as Ginny sat down, she was bombarded with a thousand questions by Ron about why she didn't tell him she was having trouble sleeping. She looked angrily at Mary, who kept her head down.  
  
"Look, Ron, I can handle it." Then she smiled.  
  
"Ginny, I think you should tell Madame Pompfrey, she might have something you could take."  
  
"Ron, just leave me alone!" Ginny stood and left the table. She was furious with everyone trying to fix her. No one pays any attention to her until they want to tell her to do something. She was sick and tired of being babied, she just wanted to handle things her own way.  
  
She was so mad she arrived at Potoins a little early, causing Snape to look at her a little suspiciously.  
  
"Um, I need help with the potion we're going to be doing today." Ginny said, trying to pass the time.  
  
Snape looked up from his desk as if no one in their right mind had asked him for help. He almost didn't know how to reply.  
  
"Miss Weasley, you had four days to prepare for the lesson, and you wait until the last twenty minutes to do something about your thick head?" Ginny's face turned pink. "I suggest next time you get your act together...now sit down."  
  
Ginny sat meekly behind her desk. No matter how mad she was, she wasn't about to let her anger explode anywhere near Snape. He'd just absorb it, then shoot it back at her ten fold!  
  
The class slowly filled, and Ginny kept her head behind her cauldron, so as not to bring attention to herself. She managed to slide by with the potion, making it only a little runny, but she got the coloring right on the dot. Snape seemed to take too long hovering over her potion, as if he was affronted she had not failed. Ginny gave a small smile, but Snape meerly scowled.  
  
The rest of the day sort of lagged on, until Ginny found herself sitting at the Gryffindor table by herself, eating dinner. She refused to take any more orders from Ron, and lost her trust in Mary. If she wasn't so hungry, she would have left altogether. She was so busy concentrating on ignoring Ron, that she hadn't noticed someone else staring at her.  
  
Ginny dressed for bed that night, but made no plans to sleep in her bed. She looked at the dreamcatcher warily, knowing what was held in it. She waited until everyone else were snoring in their sleep. Then she slowly got out of bed, slipped on some slippers and a cloak, then made her way out of the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was too tired to reprimend her, and Ginny didn't light her wand until she was safe on the Hogwarts lawns.  
  
It was harder in the dark to find her way to the secret cove. She hadn't been there the past month, and her wand was shaking because of her shivering. The nights were growing colder.  
  
Finally she found the blanket, a little moist, and draped it across the equally moist lawn. She sat there, trying to keep herself warm, and watched the stars reflection twinkle on the lake's water.  
  
"I thought you'd show up." A voice from behind said. Ginny didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.  
  
Draco sat next to her, and a few minutes of silence past between them. A slight breeze played at the tops of the trees, and the constant splashing of the small wavlettes splashing on the banks were the only sound. And then out of nowhere Ginny began to cry. It was like all her feelings that were bottled up inside her were suddenly being released through her tears. It felt good and comforting to cry, as if she was ridding herself of a terrible burden.  
  
"Er, are you ok?" Draco asked, not certain what he should do.  
  
Draco didn't look like the kind of person you could lean on when feeling bad, let alone cry a river on his shoulder, but seeing as there was a lack of companionship, Ginny let her head fall onto his shoulder and began to sob. Draco, unsure of what to do, rigidly put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Draco..." Ginny said, as if his touch triggered speech. "I don't know what to do! These nightmares--they're ruining my life! I can't sleep, and don't feel like eating. And I'm scared." Ginny whispered the last part, and looked up at Draco for comfort.  
  
Draco waited to speak, trying to gatherhis thoughts together. "I've been having dreams too." He cleared his throat and told her of his dreams, which mirrored Ginny's.  
  
"But what does it mean?" Ginny asked, completely rid of tears. "Is You-Know-Who going to come...to Hogwarts?"  
  
Draco didn't know if he should tell her the rumors that were being spread. His father's disapearence. He didn't want to worry her any more than she was and said, "I just think they're nightmares. I'll make you something so you won't have the dreams again, alright?"  
  
Ginny nodded, then layed her head back on his shoulder, and thought how much Draco had changed. She liked to think it was because of her, but had a nagging feeling there was something deeper there. Her mind swiftly changed thoughts, and suggested that they both head back to their towers before they were caught. They said good night at the entrance, and left.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ok, I know this chapter is longer, but that's why it took so long for me to write it! Thanks again guys for your wonderful reviews! I love them so much, they make me feeling good 'bout myself..teehee. For those of you who are wondering, I picture Draco as a mix between Jason Wade of Lifehouse and Alex Band of The Calling. Jason's body, and Alex's head ::drools:: they're both such hotties!  
  
AND, I'm getting to the really good part, the reason I started this story. And yes, the dreams are foreshadowing!!! DUN DUN D UNNNNNNNN!!!!!!) 


	7. Chapter Seven: As Things Were/Rumors

Chapter Seven: As Things Were/Rumors  
  
Draco had been to the cove almost all his free time during the day, and started coming at night. His dreams were just unbearable so he made himself some Dreamless Sleep potion, which seemed to help. When he saw Ginny that night, he knew she too was having troubles. Before they parted ways he gave her a vial of the potion.  
  
Draco laid awake in bed thinking of what was happening. He yelled at himself for giving into to Ginny. She wanted to be his friend and they were nearly there...but what would happen when the attack came?  
  
The rumors Draco had heard earlier that summer were that Voldemort was planning a huge attack where a large concentration of wizards would be. He suspected his Father had left home to put his full effort into the attack, but couldn't be quite sure. He didn't know if a huge war would ensue, and didn't care to take sides. Then he'd be alone, but he'd prefer it that way.  
  
One thing Draco knew for sure, he couldn't let his guard down around Ginny any more. He'd hurt her, he knew, but he'd hurt her far worse if he didn't.  
  
With his plans secure in his head, he got up to take a shower. When he was finished, the early morning sunlight was just beginning to filter through the window. He went to his classes, as usual. Things were going pretty well until he bumped into Ginny after dinner.  
  
"Are we going to have another study session?" Ginny asked, clutching a few books to her chest.  
  
"What makes you think I want to help you?" Draco sneered.  
  
Ginny's happy expression soon vanished from her face. "But I though-- "  
  
"You obviously must have thought wrong, now get out of my way, Weasley." Draco pushed passed her, hoping she'd get the hint.  
  
Draco knew right away that Care of Magical Creatures would be awkward at first, but Ginny clung to Hermione, and Draco was partnered up with some Hufflepuff who looked at Draco frighteningly every time he moved. After a while Ginny would smile weakly at Draco whenever she'd see him, but make no attempts to talk to him. It seemed she hoped he'd come around.  
  
Without realizing it, the Christmas Holidays were upon them, and snow softly covered the ground. Draco went home for the Holidays to comfort his Mother, but knew he had other reasons as well.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Dreamless Sleep potion helped Ginny out a lot, but got downhearted when Draco stopped talking to her. She could hit herself for showing her weaknesses in front of Draco. Maybe that's what he wanted. Maybe his whole plan was to get to Ron through his little sister. But somehow, Ginny didn't buy it.  
  
The day Draco left for home, Ginny was up in her room, writing a letter home, when something caught her eye. The feathers on the dreamcatcher were moving in the wind. The window was open!  
  
"Mary!" Ginny yelled at the empty room. Mary had opened the door earlier, claiming the cold air was good for the skin in the morning, and had forgotten to close it.  
  
Ginny closed the window, then her eyes rested on the dreamcatcher. There were probably a dozen dreams in there, right now, all holding the shadow. Voldemort's shadow. Ginny bit her bottom lip as she reached for the dreamcatcher, and held it in her hands. She touched he wand to it, and suddenly her dreams flashed before her. Ginny reluctantly watched the dreams play over and over, trying to find patterns, when she suddenly spotted something.  
  
She quickly glanced at all her dreams, and in everyone there was this thing...a deer? No, a man with legs like a deer...a Faun! Ginny racked her brain for information on fauns, but couldn't come up with anything that would help her.  
  
She dropped the dreamcatcher on the floor, and hurired through the halls to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. She opened the door without knocking, and found Professor Stone talking with Professor Grubbly- Plank.  
  
"Hello, Ginny. We were just discussing the Forbidden Forest final--" Professor Stone stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Ginny's expression of urgency. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Professor Stone, Profess Grubly-Plank," Ginny tried to catch her breath. "I've been having nightmares and I was just looking throug the dreamcatcher when I saw something that I hadn't seen before...a faun." Ginny collapsed into a chair, and stared expectantly at the teachers.  
  
"Well," Professor Grubly-Plank started, "Fauns are known to cause nightmares, but just for play. Do you know any fauns?" Ginny shook her head. "They usually don't seek people out."  
  
Professor Stone listened to this conversation, but didn't seem a bit surprised at the news. Ginny knew then that there was something she was hiding.  
  
"Professor Stone, can I speak with you alone?" Ginny asked. "About our test last week?" Ginny added, to make sure Grubly-Plank didn't take offense.  
  
When Grubly-Plank left, Ginny started. "You know something, don't you?" Ginny nearly yelled.  
  
"Ginny, calm down." Professor Stone said sharply. "You'll get no where yelling."  
  
"Please, tell me...please."  
  
Professor Stone sat in thought, then said, "I knew, Ginny, when I first saw you that you had dreams...that's why I gave you the dreamcatcher. Do you not wonder why the famous witch from America is here, at Hogwarts, instead of fighting the Dark Lord?"  
  
Ginny had never thought about that before. Why was the best witch at fighting the Dark Arts here? Wouldn't she be more useful out there, fighting against Voldemort? Professor Stone continued.  
  
"There are rumors, Ginny. Voldemort will attack, and soon. The Forbidden Forest isn't some special final we are putting you students through...it's Auror training. Some of the students' families refused to have their children train to be Aurors before they graduated school, so we sweetened up the tital of the test. The board passed it, most of them in the dark as to what really is going on."  
  
"What does that have to do with my dreams?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ah, as Professor Trelawney would have you know, dreams are a window into our futures and destinies." Professor Stone didn't even ask what her dreams were about, but Ginny had a sinking feeling she already knew the gist of them.  
  
Ginny left the classroom, not sure if she knew more than what she did when she entered. So her dreams were possibly caused by a faun, but why? Were there fauns in the Forbidden Forest? She hadn't heard of any being there. And why hadn't her Father told her about the rumors of an attack?  
  
"Probably doesn't want to scare little Ginny." She thought.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled, coming down the corridor. "We've been looking all over for you. Hermione found a spell that will keep us warm outside, and we wanted to have a snow war."  
  
Ginny didn't think she had the spirit to play in the snow, but she was reluctantly being dragged outside by Ron.  
  
That was how the days flew by during the Holidays. Snow wars, games inside the common room, feasts at every meal. Christmas brought presents from home and presents from friends. Ginny and Ron had both gone in together to get Hermione a silver chest to hold her potoins ingredients in, and they both got Harry a miniature Quidditch game that was much like chess, you telling your players to go where and when. When the golden snitch was found, you had to yell it at your seeker, and keep on yelling until he caught it or the other teams seeker would get it first.  
  
Ginny got a sweater from home, and homemade fudge. Angel got her some stationary, Ginny giving her some glitter quills in return. An unmarked package lay at the bottom of the whole pile. Ginny opened it and found it containing vials of the Dreamless Sleep potion. Ginny had run out of the one Draco had given her, and had made herself a poor subsitute which didn't work half the time. Ginny smiled, then placed the vials in a desk drawer near her bed.  
  
The rest of the Holidays went by, and soon the school was packed with students dreading the new semester. At the first day of classes, the list of partners was posted on the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Ginny waited until she had the class later that day to find out who she would be partnered up with. She knew for a fact it wouldn't be Ron, Harry or Hermione. But she wasn't prepared for who her partner would be.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny said aloud, pointing at their names, listed as couple number six.  
  
"Tough break." A sympathetic seventh year said behind her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco somehow knew he'd be paired up with her. The fates seemed to push him towards her, and no matter how he tried, his efforts were in vain. A room in the dungeons would be open every other night to allow the students to make their potions they would use, and the students going into the Forest suddenly found themselves studying like they've never studied before.  
  
"So, which potions did you want to use?" Ginny asked.  
  
They were both in the library, and Ginny was afraid to say something to make him angry. She had said something to him in Care of Magical Creatures and he nearly chewed her out about it.  
  
"I don't care." Draco said, playing with his quill.  
  
"Draco, come on, some of these potions need weeks to boil. Let's just choose two on our own, that way we only have to agree on one." Ginny offered.  
  
Draco looked up from his quill, then nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to choose..." Ginny rolled her eyes twoards the ceiling, pondering. "Clear Site potion and...Camellion potoin."  
  
Draco scoffed.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, a little angry.  
  
"If you want to choose two unuseful potions, that's not my problem." Draco answered.  
  
"For you information, the Clear Site potion not only allows you to see things that aren't what they appear, but it also allows you to see miles ahead of you. It could become very useful."  
  
"What about the Camellion?"  
  
"There are beasts in there that have no sense of smell, but excellent eye site. If I were to take the Camellion potion, I'd blend in with my surroundings, and free from harm." Ginny smiled.  
  
"I'll make Rejuvenating potion and Vitarium."  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide. Vitarium was very difficult to make, and was only found in the restriction section of the library. It was one of the potions that enhanced a particular part of the body. The Vitarium enhanced a persons speed, allowing them to go ten times faster than they'd normally be able to go.  
  
"But that's very hard to make." Ginny said.  
  
"I've made it before." Draco said casually. "So what are we both going to make?"  
  
Ginny looked up, sheepishly. "Dreamless Sleep?"  
  
Draco nodded his head, then he left, claiming he had better things to do than waste his time with her.  
  
(A/N: Ok, this is for the girl who doesn't know how to upload stories. You have to register, then read the prompts! Simple simple!!! :-)  
  
I'm so happy you guys are reading and enjoying my stories. You have no idea what a pleasure it gives me to share the movies in my head with the populace!!! lol!!! I have SO many more story ideas, that I wish I had five of me to write them faster...hmm...what if there were five Ginnys???? There's just no END!!!  
  
Oh, and Davesmom, you are my FAV author!!! Thanks a whole bunches for reading my stories and liking them. ::kisses the ground Davesmom walks on:: If any of you readers have stories of your own, I'd love to read them, as long as they're PG13 or lower. hugs and kisses!!!) 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Forbidden Forest

Chapter Eight: The Forbidden Forest  
  
Ginny was in the dungeon alone. She went there directly after lunch to finish up on her Clear Site Potion. The boiling liquid was a clear white that looked transparent. Ginny filled an empty vial with it, and pocketed it.  
  
She already had her Camellion Potion, and even tried it out to make sure it worked. She had hid herself in the Common Room and walked around freely, watching a few people play chess, and others studying. It worked like a charm! Although she almost gave herself away by sneezing.  
  
The months slipped past without two words coming out of Draco's mouth at a time to her. She began dreading the day she'd have to enter the Forest with Draco as a companion. She might as well have been paired up with a mute!  
  
Harry was paired up with a Ravenclaw, and much to Hermione's dismay, Ron was paired up with a pretty Hufflepuff. Hermione was paired up with a rather homely Slytherin girl. It seemed fate wasn't playing fair with the Gryffindor women.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts classes got more intense. Professor Stone would set up dozens of obstacle courses on the grounds to see where her students needed work. It seemed that surprise attacks were well out of their reach. If a banshee were to fall upon them out of the blue, they'd never make it!  
  
"You have to keep yourself alert. Expect the unexpected!" Professor Stone would shout at them.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was no less exciting. All the cute furry creatures Hagrid brought last semester were never seen again. They were studying such dangerous animals that it was impossible to catch any one of them and show the class. They resorted to looking at pictures and reading out of books.  
  
Soon enough, the day had arrived. There were about two dozen students in all who were to enter the Forest. The whole school would show up at noon to watch the advanced students enter the forest. Some classes had to be canceled throughout the week, seeing as at least one teacher had to be on watch at all times. Professor Stone would spend the entire time inside the Forest, checking on each couple in turn, and if anyone needed her they were to point their wand up and say her name, then a red dot would indicate on a map their exact location.  
  
Ginny was up in her room, trying to clasp her robe on with trembling hands.  
  
"Gin, we'll be rooting for you." Mary said, giving Ginny a hug.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said, forcing a smile.  
  
She had her wand, her potions, and an extra robe for when it got cold. She headed down to the grounds on the edge of the Forest. There she met her fellow students, who all looked a little apprehensive at the prospect of spending five days in there.  
  
"Now, you will stand by your partners." Everyone moved to stand by their partners. Ginny smiled up at Draco, who kept his eyes on MacGonagall. MacGonagall waved her wand and a small bundle appeared in front of each couple. "These are your tents. You will have to decide on who will carry it. Now, when the trumpet sounds, you will all come up here, one couple at a time, and I will place a Linking Charm on you, so you will not be permitted to be more than ten yards from your partner. After that, you will touch this portkey which will take you to the other side of the Forest." MacGonagall then began calling the couples up.  
  
When Ginny and Draco's name were called, Draco shoved the tent at her, and headed towards the portkey, which was a Hogwarts emblem. MacGonagall placed the Linking Charm on them, and an odd tingling sensation filled them both for just a moment. Together, they both touched the portkey, and instantly felt the pull. Ginny was just starting to feel a bit dizzy when she landed with a thud on soft dirt. She looked around and saw Draco sprawled out in front of her. Past Draco was the Forest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco awoke with a start. He must have landed rather hard to be knocked unconscious. To his dismay Ginny was already standing up, inspecting the woods in front of them.  
  
"Planning on leaving with out me, eh?" Draco called out, wiping the dirt off his robes.  
  
"I wouldn't have to if you had landed properly." Ginny shot back. She was tired of his rude remarks towards her, even though she tried to be nice. Ginny resolved the only way to survive this trip was to keep her wits about her, and not let her guard down, even to play nice with Draco.  
  
"Well, let's go then." He walked past her and into the woods.  
  
Ginny had dreaded this moment ever since her first dreamt. She couldn't help but wonder if it was a warning of some sort. Rather than be left behind, she entered the forest and followed after Draco. The pack was beginning to get a little heavy so Ginny placed a weightless charm on it.  
  
They were traveling for about a half hour before their first obstacle was upon them. They heard a rustling in the undergrowth just ahead of them. The trees didn't allow much light to shine down on them, and it was hard to see what was making the noise. At once, both their wands were drawn. And they waited.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco whispered back, then kept his eyes ahead of him.  
  
The bushes rattled again, and a soft cooing noise was coming from them. Draco let out the breath he was holding.  
  
"It's just a bird." Sure enough, a bird came hopping out of the bush. "It probably has its nest in there."  
  
"That was a close one." Ginny also breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The further they entered the forest, the darker it grew. Ginny didn't know if it was because of the sun going down, or the trees cropping up. Soon enough Draco stopped and ordered Ginny to set the pack down. It instantly turned into a small tent, but on the inside it was divided into two parts, each having a cot and some blankets in them. They started a fire and were roasting some sausage links Ginny had brought.  
  
"Do you think we'll get out in time?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco stared at the fire a moment before replying. "Of course."  
  
"What do you think we'll meet?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I hope we don't meet a werewolf. We don't have anything to ward it away from us."  
  
"Ginny, don't you pay attention in Herbology?"  
  
Ginny's eyes shot wide open. "Wolfsbane! Oh, what an idiot! I'm sure wolfsbane grows around here somewhere. We'll just have to find some and rub it on our robes."  
  
"Well done." Draco clapped his hands in mock approval.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco, but this whole Forbidden Forest thing is creeping me out! I'm not thinking strait." Draco just stared at her. "Ugh, I'm going to bed."  
  
Ginny got up from the ground and entered the tent. She hoped some crazed animal would come in the night and eat Draco. But then again, it might spit him out! He'd probably taste horrible!  
  
Draco watched Ginny disappear in the tent, and smiled. He'd enjoy driving Ginny insane while they were together. Maybe she'd even be committed after they got out. Draco threw the rest of his sausage in the fire, then retired himself, wondering what they'd encounter tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A soft cluck-cluck noise bothered Ginny. She felt something furry against her cheek, and tried to swipe it away. A loud clanking noise finally woke her up. She looked around the tent and saw that her things were thrown about her side of the tent. Something moving in the corner caught her eye. A yeck!  
  
"DRACO!" Ginny shouted, and he shot bolt upright in bed.  
  
"I didn't do it!" He promptly shouted. "What happened?" He looked around at the mess.  
  
"Yecks!" Ginny yelled, then began running after the one in the corner. He clucked rather loudly, and bolted from the tent. He kept disappearing and reappearing, forcing Ginny to change courses rather sharply. She finally caught him, and he began biting at her hand.  
  
"You stupid little—" Ginny threw it against a tree, and it landed with a soft thud.  
  
"Whoa, Ginny, remind me not to go snooping in your things." Draco laughed, coming up behind her.  
  
"He bit me!" Ginny showed Draco her hand, which began to bleed a little.  
  
Draco took her hand in his and held it up to his eyes. "You'll live." He dismissed the wound.  
  
"Draco, will you please heal me? I can't go on with a bleeding hand."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes then touched the tip of his wand with her cut and it healed instantly. Ginny muttered a thanks, then headed back to their tent to clean up. As soon as everything was organized, they began their journey once again. Ginny almost fooled herself into thinking she was in an ordinary forest, out on a hike. But their next encounter brought her roughly back to reality.  
  
They seemed to have found a path and walked along it until they came across an old abandoned shed. It looked weather worn, and run down.  
  
"Let's have a look." Draco raised his eyebrows, and headed for the hut.  
  
Ginny stood her ground, not being able to get the funny feeling out of her stomach. Draco's shouts coming from inside made her jump.  
  
"What?" She shouted, running to the door.  
  
Ginny let her eyes adjust to the dark interior. Dust was floating in the air, agitating her nose. Off in a corner she saw Draco bent over a chest, trying to pull something out of it.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, coming closer.  
  
"Stop! It's bewitched!" Draco turned to face Ginny. "I can't get my hand out!"  
  
"Let me see." Ginny came closer and saw hat the lid of the chest had closed firmly over and around Draco's arm just at the wrist. "What happened?"  
  
"I opened the chest, just to see what was inside, and there were diamonds and jewels! As soon as I grabbed some the lid closed." Draco said this all the while trying to get his hand free.  
  
Ginny tried prying the lid open, but it was of no use. She tried all the charms and spells she knew that could unlock things, but none of them worked. Then a plan formed in her head.  
  
"Draco, are you still holding onto the diamonds?" Ginny questioned as if she were talking to a three year old.  
  
Draco stopped trying to free his arm and looked incredulously at her. Suddenly the lid flipped open and his hand was free. He rubbed his hurt wrist, then kicked the chest.  
  
"How did you know it'd open if I let go?" He asked.  
  
"Dad told me some of the charms wizards would place on their valuables. That was one of them." Ginny began laughing. "I can't believe you, of all people, would try and steal diamonds."  
  
"It's not stealing if the owners aren't around."  
  
"Oh, but I am the owner." A cackling voice said from the entry way.  
  
They both turned to see a hag staring at them. She had stringy green hair and a large crooked nose. Her skin was sallow and clung to her bones as if it was too small for her. She came closer to them, licking her lips.  
  
"I haven't had children for supper in so long." The hag said, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Stay back!" Draco ordered, pushing Ginny behind him. He drew his wand and pointed it at the hag who stopped for just a moment.  
  
"Little boy, why do you wish to harm me? Little girl don't hide, I won't hurt you." The hag said in a soft voice.  
  
Draco let his arm drop for just a second. Ginny forgot her fright, and wondered why she was hiding. This hag was obviously very nice and wouldn't harm them for the world. She began to walk past Draco when he grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Ginny, get behind me!" Draco yelled.  
  
"She doesn't want to hurt us!" Ginny shouted, and the hag instantly grabbed her other arm.  
  
"Let her go!" Draco yelled.  
  
"I won't hurt her, you're hurting her." The hag said, cocking its head to the left.  
  
"No!" Draco pointed his wand at the hag and yelled, "Reptilia!" A flash of green light burst forth from Draco's wand, and the hag began to shrink, and shrink, all the while turning a dark green. In her place was a small lizard which scampered out the door.  
  
"Oh, Draco." Ginny sobbed, grabbing Draco by the waist. "I'm a silly girl to think I can survive this Forest! I'm sorry, I nearly got us killed!"  
  
Draco put his arms around her and tried to quiet her. "Ginny, if it wasn't for you I would have been stuck in the chest, and we'd surely be that hags supper."  
  
"No, Draco, I can't handle this stuff. I should just go back to Hogwarts, maybe it's not too late to pair you up with someone else."  
  
Draco pulled Ginny away from him just enough to see her face. "Ginny, you are not going back! I swear I will not let anything in this forest harm you! Now come on, we lost nearly an hours worth of traveling."  
  
Draco picked up his things and walked out of the hut, followed by Ginny. 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Attack

Chapter Nine: The Attack  
  
The rest of the day they spent walking, climbing over fallen trees and large boulders. Ginny's feet were aching from so much walking and she wondered if Draco felt the same. All the muscles in her legs were crying out for Ginny to stop and sit a while, but Draco wouldn't hear of it.  
  
Darkness soon engulfed them and they were forced to make camp once again. Ginny was massaging her sore calves in front of the fire while some sausages were roasting. A cool breeze drifted through their camp, and the soft sound of flowing water indicated they were near a stream.  
  
"Maybe the stream that feeds into the lake." Ginny pondered.  
  
Draco was on the other side of the fire stairing out into the woods. His usually sleeked back blonde hair now fell messly into his eyes. He looked more human after two days without a shower, Ginny mused.  
  
"I think if we just follow the stream, then--" Ginny started, but Draco quickly shut her up by waving his hand at her.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny mouthed.  
  
Draco crawled noislesly around the fire and sat next to Ginny. "Something's out there, watching us." Draco pointed to a very thick cover of trees.  
  
"What?" Ginny almost yelled, but Draco clapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
Ginny's frightened eyes looked up at Draco's face, but he was intently gazing into the forest once again. She removed his hand from her mouth, then whispered, "What do you think it is?"  
  
"Don't know...but it's been following us all day...ever since the hag."  
  
"You don't think it's--it's the hag, do you?"  
  
Draco shook his head, then looked down at Ginny. "I didn't want to tell you earlier because I thought you'd be scared. If it wanted to attack is it would have by now. I don't know what it's playing at." He paused.  
  
"Draco," Ginny choked on her words. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Draco gave a sigh. "The tents are shields against an attack. As long as we're in there, it can't get at us, so it'll be safe to sleep. It might leave by morning."  
  
Draco placed a spell over the fire so that it wouldn't burn out. Most animals in the Forest had sensitive eyes and couldn't stand to be near fires. Draco was hoping that whatever was stalking them was one of these animals.  
  
He then helped Ginny up from the ground and walked her to the tent. He was taking off his robe, and just about to take off his shirt when Ginny came into his side of the tent.  
  
"Yes?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Um, can I sleep in here?" Ginny asked, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
  
Draco could think of a million witty replies, but decided now was not the moment to be "funny."  
  
"Sure...just don't snore or talk in your sleep."  
  
Ginny's eyes shot wide open. She was known amongst her friends as the one who talked in her sleep. As she dragged her cot into Draco's side of the tent she ordered herself not to talk in her sleep.  
  
She was completely taken by surprise when Draco started undressing...in front of her! Ok, he merely took of his shirt and shoes, but this was a side of Draco she had never seen before! He had a nice muscular body, one fit for a seeker. His arms were toned and so were his abs. His chest was hairless, and Ginny wondered if it was as smooth as it looked.  
  
"Goodnight, then." Draco said, then climbed into his cot. Ginny did likewise.  
  
They were both lying in their cots, a few inches apart. Neither of them could sleep, and the slightest noise outside disturbed them. A distant howl outside startled Ginny so badly, she gave a soft whimper.  
  
"Don't worry, Ginny. The tent will protect us." Draco scolded, rather than reassured her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered.  
  
Ginny could hear Draco toss and turn in his cot and soon found herself wanting to be held in his arms once again. She had felt so safe, so protected. She wanted to feel that way now. Draco stopped turning, and soon she too fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The fire had burned all night, and they were both safe. Draco surveyed his surroundings before they headed out, and sensed that whatever had been following them had left. They started for the school again, each step agonizing.  
  
"I wish I would have spent more time conditioning myself." Ginny rebuked herself loudly.  
  
"You're not the only one. A lot of them didn't train for this sort of hiking." Draco said, making it sound as if he were the only one who had.  
  
Pretty soon their surroundings began to change. The dusty dirt floor became soft, and the tall, long trees turned gnarled and bent, moss hanging from their branches, flowing down to the mud floor. They were now in a swamp.  
  
Strange whistling noises greeted them, and there feet sticking in the mud slowed them considerably. Ginny shuttered to think what beasts would be lurking underneath this muck.  
  
"We're in the center of the Forest." Draco said.  
  
"I remember Hermione mentioning something about there being a swamp." Ginny added. "She said it was small...we could probably be out of here by nightfall."  
  
They continued walking through the sticky mud when a very loud groan made them both stop. They strained to hear any sound indicating where the groan had come from. That's when Ginny felt the pull on her pack.  
  
"Ahh!" She screamed, and ran over to Draco.  
  
They both turned to see a very strange looking creature standing a few feet in front of them, going through the pack.  
  
"What--what is it?" Ginny asked Draco.  
  
"I've never seen one of these before." Draco almost sounded amused.  
  
The creature standing in front of them looked no more than three and a half feet tall. Its torso looked like a huge wad of dirty rags with two large bushy eyebrows hovering over two large eyes. A thin long opening beneath a crooked noise, showed it had a mouth to speak with. It had two stick like long arms and two stick like long legs.  
  
"What species are you?" Draco asked firmly.  
  
"Ah!" The thing screamed. "You be speaking." It pointed a stick like long finger in their direction.  
  
"Of course we speak." Draco replied.  
  
"No one be speaking to me. I be alone. This be my swamp! Get out!" It began walking towards them, Ginny clutched tighter to Draco's arm.  
  
"We'll leave as soon as you give us our pack back."  
  
"This be mine. You be mine, you is in my swamp!" It's crackling voice reminded Ginny of the hag. "What species be you?" It mocked Draco's question, then began poking at the two of them, grabbing at their robes, and Ginny's hair.  
  
"My name is Draco, and this is Ginny." Draco said.  
  
"My name is Draco, and this be Ginny." It repeated.  
  
"We're students from Hogwarts." Ginny tried.  
  
The things stopped poking them and stared at them both. "Hog-- warts." It said. "Me have a wart, see?" It pointed to its nose.  
  
"Can we please have our pack back?" Ginny thrust her hand out, but it received another hand in her palm.  
  
"Smooth..." It said.  
  
Ginny immediately took her hand back. " Look, we'll trade you for the pack." That seemed to have done it. It's eyes shot wide open at the prospect of a trade.  
  
"What is you having?" It asked, looking at them both.  
  
Ginny took a necklace from around her neck a friend had given her, and showed it to the thing. It eyed the jewelry, then threw the pack at her, and took the necklace.  
  
"That's bad trading." Draco said as they were once again on their way. "You had to give him your necklace in order to get back something he stole from you."  
  
"It worked, didn't it? Besides," Ginny now had the pack securely in front of her. "I'd rather be without a necklace than my life."  
  
~*~*~  
  
As soon as they exited the swamp they made camp. A few yecks had decided to ambush them just as they were about to light a fire, and carried off a few supplies. Ginny used her Camellion potion to sneak up on them and grab their things back. They were now lounging by the fire, quite content.  
  
"I have to admit, this is kinda fun." Ginny said. Her legs didn't hurt as much as they did that morning.  
  
"I guess." Draco was looking at Ginny, then smiled.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, straitening up.  
  
"Your hair...it dances in the firelight." Draco hung around just long enough to see her shocked expression, then retired for the night.  
  
Ginny didn't have any problems that night getting to sleep, but if she'd had known what was waiting for her, she'd have stayed up the whole night.  
  
As soon as her head hit the pillow, a dream drifted overhead. She was flying over the Forbidden Forest on a broom, and could see the castle up ahead, the many twinkling lights of the candles welcoming her. She touched down in the front, and entered the school, only to be meeted with screams. Students ran past her, not seeing her, or not caring. They were headed out the door, but they closed loudly.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" An low, deep voice asked.  
  
Ginny turned to see a huge shadow looming ahead of her, and at the end of the shadow a tall figure in a long dark robe. Ginny's face froze in horror! It was Voldemort! He was at Hogwarts!  
  
"Now get back into the Hall!" He shouted, and the students ran past him, clutching at one another.  
  
Ginny saw Voldemort enter the Hall was well, and she dared to follow him. The teachers were trying thier best to calm the students nerves, but it could not be helped. Where was Dumbeldor? Ginny wondered. He was no where.  
  
Ginny saw out of the corner of her eye men hidden behind dark robes enter the Hall. They surrounded the students, and blocked all the exits. Death Eaters. Ginny realized.  
  
Ginny could hear Voldemort talking, but all Ginny could gather were mumbles. She was numb with fright. A sharp clap of thunder echoed over head, and she looked up to see the starry sky blinded by light.  
  
"Ginny!" A voice screamed her name. It was so far away, yet so close. "Ginny! Wake up!"  
  
Ginny felt two strong hands clutching her shoulders, forcing her to wake from the horrible dream. Her eyes shot open and above her was Draco, a very concerned look on his face. As soon as Ginny opened her eyes, he gave a huge sigh of relief and lifted her up into his arms.  
  
"I thought you were going to die! You were convulsing, and your arms were shooting out wildly! Thank the stars!" Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.  
  
Ginny caught her barings and realized she was so close to Draco's chest, her hands were pulling him closer. Her head was against his chest, and she could hear his heart beat race. That's when she began crying.  
  
Ginny tried to say something, the words were right there in her head, but they refused to make the journey out of her mouth. They seemed to sit like that forever, lost in the darkness, when a clap of thunder startled them both, which seemed to have loosened Ginny's tongue.  
  
"It was Voldemort." Ginny seperated herself from Draco so she could be heard. "Voldemort is at the school! That's where he was planning to attack the whole time! The school!"  
  
"How do you konw about the attack?" Draco asked.  
  
"Professor Stone told me." Ginny said without thinking. "How do you know?"  
  
"Rumors. My Father disappeared just after Sixth Year. That's what I suspected he was doing...planing the final attack."  
  
"Draco, I've been warned! I had these dreams and I didn't take them for what they were. Now it's too late! We have to go! We have to save them!" Ginny scrambed out of bed, and let out a blood curdling scream at seeing a shadow fall on their tent wall.  
  
Draco tried to dash for his wand which was in the next compartment, but the shadow was already opening thier tent. Draco grabbed Ginny and they backed against the further wall, and watched as someone stepped into the tent.  
  
It was man with legs like a deer. His chest was broad, and very muscular and patched with hair. In the small light that filtered through the tent, Ginny could see that his face was very handsome, very sleek.  
  
"You've been sending me the dreams." Ginny said, stepping closer.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid I'm too late tonight." The faun took a step closer. "I'm Greyto, and I've traveled along way to give you my warning. Now I fear it is too late."  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked, a little suspicously.  
  
"The one you call Voldemort is at Hogwarts, now, at this very moment. Dumbeldor was out patrolling the Forest, and that's when he attacked. There's a spell on the castle to prevent anyone from entering the doors." The faun spoke in a soft calm voice, even though his news was of a horrible sort.  
  
"Well, we can penetrate it somehow. There are about two dozen students still in the forest, along with Dumbeldore and Professor Stone. I kow we can do it!" Ginny said optimistcally.  
  
"Ok, Ginny, we'll do what no wizard has been able to do...defeat Voldemort." Draco said, bursting Ginny's bubble.  
  
"I know you can do it...as long asyou believe in yourselves and one another. No wizard has been able to defeat him before becaues of their lack of confidence. Doubt gives birth to fear." The faun said.  
  
Ginny raised her wand and shouted, "Professor Stone!" And instantly Professor Stone came through to the tent.  
  
"Ok, change of plans. I've gathered the rest of the students at the end of the forest. There's been an attack at the shool and--"  
  
"They know." Greyto said.  
  
"Greyto, you frightened me." Stone said. "So you've introduced yourselves?"  
  
"Lana, you've picked the students well, and these are our only hope. I've been following them all and saw the power within them. You must take them to the castle."  
  
"So you're the thing that's been following us!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Greyto, they're not ready!" Lana said, ignoring Draco's outburst.  
  
"Professor, I--we are ready!" Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Ginny, even if I thought you were ready, there's no way we could all get there! It's nearly a two days journey." Lana rationalized.  
  
"But there is a way." Ginny dashed out of the tent, then gave an ear splitting scream for help, and waited.  
  
"I don't think it worked." Draco said.  
  
A soft fluttering noise could be heard. It got louder and louder, and whatever it was, it was not alone. Everyone looked up into the sky and saw huge birds descending to the ground.  
  
"Alans!" Lana smiled. "Bravo, Ginny! If we survive this I'm giving two hundred points to Gryffindor."  
  
"Hey." Draco protested.  
  
Ginny approached the alans and patted thier smooth feathers. "Will you take us to the castle?" They nodded their heads, and the different alans grabbed Ginny's, Draco's and Lana's shoulders by their hand like feet, then lifted off into the air.  
  
They were soon above the trees, soaring towards the distant castle. The wind was cool on their faces, and their hearts raced with anticipation. About half an hour later they were dropped on the Hogwarts grounds by the edge of the forest.  
  
"Now, there are some more students on the other side of the forest. Take the Professor with you and bring back as many more students as you can." Ginny asked.  
  
"No, wait--" Lana tried to protest, but was soon carried off into the night sky.  
  
"I guess we wait." Draco said, then sat.  
  
"Wrong! We go find a way in." Ginny headed towards the castle, her shoulders set in determination.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ok, exciting, exciting!!! Nearly finished!!! Oooo...what will happen??? I'm not quite sure myself, but we'll see!  
  
Ok, I'm not much of a drawer myself, I wasn't blessed with that talent, but I'm sure some of my readers have! If any of you feel inspired to draw a scene from any of my fics, I'd love to see it and praise it and fall on my; knees and worship it (ok, maybe scratch the last one.) Please email me if you have!!! Thanks whole bunches!!!) 


	10. Chapter Ten: The Enemy

(A/N: I"m so sorry that I haven't updated this fic. I seriously thought I had put the last two chapters up, but I guess I didn't! Well, here they are!!!)  
  
  
Chapter Ten : The Enemy  
  
A light rain started to descend from the sky, making the grass under Ginny's and Draco's feet mooshy. The castle loomed ahead, no longer looking welcoming, but sinister. It was almost as if the evil inside stretched it's arms towards all who would dare enter.  
  
"How do you propose we get in there?" Draco questioned.  
  
Ginny bit the bottom of her lip. "I don't know...we can't go through the doors."  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny by the arm, stopping her. Ginny was so close to him, his hand was still grasping at Ginny's arm. "Do you really want to do this?" He asked, trying to read her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I do." Ginny said.  
  
"Ok." Draco looked up into the sky, then cursed softly. "We'll have to put this on." Draco pulled something out of his robes and threw it over them.  
  
"An invisiblity cloak? But how did you sneak it past MacGonagall?" Ginny asked, surprised.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
They began towards the castle once more, coming up at the rear entrance. Standing guard were three Death Eaters. They were all hooded, so trying to identify them was impossible. Draco held Ginny close to himself as they slowly and noislessly made their way past the guards. The doors were open, making it much easier to enter the castle.  
  
"Whew." Ginny let out a sigh of relief once they were far from the doors.  
  
"It's not over yet, Ginny." Draco said, stopping.  
  
"What are you doing? We have to go to the Great Hall."  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Upon seeing Ginny's blank stair, he continued. "I didn't think so. We need to find a way inside the castle so we can let the others in. Then we can tackle Voldermort."  
  
Ginny flinched at the name, but nodded her head in agreement. "I remember Fred and George saying something about there being a door in the kitchens that led to the grounds."  
  
"But it most likely will be blocked. I know a way, but its a tight squeeze." Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and led her down the corridor and down some flights of stairs.  
  
"But this is were the potions lab is." Ginny said.  
  
"I know. Snape had a hidden door made from his office out to the green houses. He found it bothersome to have to go up many flights of stairs and down corridors. No one knows."  
  
"How do you know?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco took the cloak off of them, quite sure they were safe down in the dungeons. "Because I help fill up his supplies."  
  
They continued their way into Snape's office and Draco went up to a shelf that held many different sorts of ingredients. He kicked the bottom shelf three times and it slid forward. A small opening in the wall was revealed.  
  
"We'll have to go one at a time." Draco moved sideways into the small opening, and Ginny followed.  
  
The stones were cold and wet, and it smelt like mold. They inched forward for what seemed forever, in the complete darkness. Soon Ginny heard movement up ahead and the sound of stone on stone. A cool wet breeze met her face, and she looked up into the starry sky, allowing the rain to fall onto her face.  
  
"Oh no." Draco moaned.  
  
Ginny looked in the direction Draco was looking and saw at the edge of the forest were half a dozen torches. A crowd of people were being herded towards the castle, encircled about by the torches.  
  
"They've been caught!" Ginny nearly shouted.  
  
"Shut up unless you want to be caught too!" Draco whispered.  
  
"Where do you think they're going to take them?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to get back inside. Hurry." Draco pushed Ginny back into the small opening, and they found themselves once again in Snape's office.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ginny started shaking. "We have to tell the Ministry! We can't take them by ourselves."  
  
"Ginny, I have an idea. But you have to do exactly what I say." Draco's words caused Ginny to stop shaking. The seriousness in his face made her realize that Draco wanted Voldemort finished off as much as she did. She nodded her head, and Draco began to tell her of his plan.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Great Hall was packed with frightened students. Those who tried to rush upon Voldemort laid dead in a heap at his feet. No one made any quick movements after that. The students I the hall were now relying upon the Advanced students in the Forbideen Forest, but their hopes were soon dashed to pieces.  
  
The doors opened and the Advanced students came stumbling in.  
  
"Ah, now that we have everyone, I'll begin." Voldemort's smile caused most of the first years to cry. "First bring up the boy!"  
  
No one had to be told who the "boy" was. Harry Potter was ushered to the front quite reluctantly. He clinched his eyes shut as if he was in agony just being in Voldemort's presence.  
  
"Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived." Voldemort laughed. "I'm afraid you're going to dissapoint your public. You see, because you escaped death once, everyone thinks you will defeat me. I'm afraid their sorely wrong, for tonight, Harry, you will die." Voldemort raised his wand then yelled, "Crucius!"  
  
Harry began squirming, and fell to the floor. He clutched his hands to his head and ran his finger nails down his face. He then began to shake and twitch, everyone thought he would surely die. Suddenly it stopped.  
  
"You see!" Voldemort yelled to his audience. "Harry Potter, your savior, is defenseless! And now--" Voldemort was cut off. One of the Death Eaters came up to him and whispered something in his ear. "What?" He bellowed. He looked into the crowd of students, as if in search of someone. "Draco Malfoy, step forward!" No one moved, not even to look for Draco themselves.  
  
Voldemort screamed out of rage, then pushed the Death Eater out of his way. He walked to the antechamber of the Great Hall where he was greeted by another Death Eater.  
  
"Master." The Death Eater greeted him.  
  
"What's this I hear about your boy?" Voldemort demanded.  
  
"I searched the students that returned from the Forbidden Forest. My son was apart of that class, but he is not with them now." Lucius bowed.  
  
"Well...FIND HIM!!!"  
  
"No need, Father, I'm right here." Draco's voice was calm and cool. "And I've brought a little treat with me." Draco roughly pulled Ginny into view.  
  
"Who is that?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"This isVIrginia Weasley, the girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Draco said.  
  
Voldemort looked at the cowering form of the girl. So this was the girl who was controlled by a shadow of himself. Voldemort thought.  
  
"The daugher of Arthur Weasley, the man who's been raiding my house!" Lucius added.  
  
"Well, I'll have to do something special with her then. Lock her up with the others I put on the list." Voldemort left Lucius' side, and stopped at Draco. "I'm glad to see you've made a choice." He then left.  
  
"Right, come with me!" Lucius grabbed Ginny by the wrist, and drug her after him.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Draco asked, hoping he sounded indifferent.  
  
"Master has asked for certain students to be locked up." Lucius said.  
  
Draco followed Lucius out into the Great Hall and call forth a dozen or so students, and they were escorted by an equal amount of Death Eaters. Harry Potter was one of them, and Draco noticed the chosen students were all children of high officials at the Ministry. Draco had a sinking suspicion of what was going to happen to these students.  
  
"Father, I'd like to come." Draco said before they left the Hall.  
  
"Just don't get in my way!" Lucius barked.  
  
He led them down into the dungeons. Draco's thoughts only once turned to the remaining students in the Hall, but quickly dismissed it. They came to a room that hadn't been used in years. There were no windows and arm chains were hanging from the walls. The students were escorted into the room, and the door locked behind them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled, rushing towards her. "How did you get out of the forest? That Draco is such a slimy gin, I could just--"  
  
"Shh." Ginny said, she strained to hear any sounds coming from the door. As soon as the last footfall was heard, Ginny gathered the students around her.  
  
"What is it?" They all asked.  
  
"It's our plan." Ginny started. "Draco said the only way we could get Voldemort was to trick him. Here, take these." Ginny began handing out hats to the students who looked very confused. "They're yeck hats. I took them from some yecks that decided to wreek havoc on our camp." Ginny found herself smiling.  
  
She only had four hats, and three people could fit under the invisiblity cloak Draco had given her. Nearly half the students were invisible, and that's when Ginny explained the rest of her plan. Soon the guards would check back on the dungeon, and upon seeing that half the students were missing, they'd open the doors with their guards completely down. The invisible students will be waiting by the doors, and once the guards entered, they were going to ambush them, giving the other students a chance to escape. Then they'd shut the door on the guards, and go from there.  
  
Twenty minutes passed and sure enough the door creaked open. A large gasp was heard from the opening, and two guards came in, ready to pounce on the nearest student. That's when the others took of their clothing of invisibility and the guards were soon overtaken. To make sure they'd be kept in the dungeon, silencing charms were placed on their mouths, and their wands were taken from them.  
  
"That was brilliant!" Harry said, hugging Ginny.  
  
"Thank Draco, it was his plan." Ginny now turned towards the others. "Alright, here's the next step." Ginny explained that now a couple of them were to take yeck hats and head to the owelry and send as many owls as they could to Ministry officials, briefly explaing their situation. The remaining ten would stand at strategic parts of the Hall and wait for Draco's signal. Harry would then walk into the Hall and demand a wizards duel.  
  
"What if he doesn't accept?" Harry asked.  
  
"Draco said your proposal would send all misgivings of where the other students are out of his head. His pride is so big, he wouldn't think of denying you a fair chance. Especially in front of such a huge crowd." Ginny smiled, then patted Harry on the back. "Don't worry, Harry, we have it all planned out."  
  
Harry couldn't help remeber the last encounter he had with Voldemort. It was then that he was asked to a duel. He shuddered to think what Voldemort would do to him this time.  
  
Ginny gave him a reassuring look before she led the group of remaining stuents towards the Great Hall. They stopped at the end of the corridor, hidden by the shadows. Two Death Eaters were standing guard at the entrance. Ginny whispered something to a few of the students, and they all pulled out their wands and whispered Stupifying Charms at the guards, who fell to the ground. They inched towards the doors, and peered in through a crack. Ginny nudged Harry, who entered the Great Hall.  
  
"...and yes, there will be many more murders tonight." Voldemort stopped as he eyed Harry entering the Great Hall. Death Eaters from the outer walls began to rush towards him, but with a simple lifting of his hand, Voldemort had commanded them to stop.  
  
"Harry Potter, escaped have you? I knew you would." Voldemort smiled.  
  
"I want to challenge you to a Wizards Duel." Harry said, calmly.  
  
A large gasp echoed in the great hall, and the students, for the first time, began to murmur.  
  
"Remember the last time we dueled?" Voldemort laughed. "You ran away, like a coward."  
  
"Just like the coward that dueled a fourth year?" Harry raised an eyebrow, seeing Voldemort flinch for the first time.  
  
"Enough!" Voldemort shouted, and the whisperes in the Hall ceased. "We'll duel, then. But this time there's no way out, Potter. I'll be surprised if your corpse is laying at my feet within the half hour."  
  
Voldemort walked down from the teacher's stand and headed into the crowd, which parted. He came within a few yards of Harry, and they both slightly bowed, and drew their wands.  
  
Curses and Hexes shot out from both their wands, and the students marveled at how many Harry knew. After a few minutes Harry was decidedly on the defense, and Voldemort was edging closer.  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't worry about our little mishap last time. No ghosts from your past will visit you, I've made sure of that."  
  
Harry faltered, shocked at how Voldemort had guessed at what he was thinking. He was half expecting at any moment for their wands to connect, but Voldemort's words seemed valid. Their wands made no intention of connecting, and Harry was drawing back.  
  
"I'll finish you off, now. I tire of this game." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry and opened his mouth to speak but he fell over. "What!"  
  
The Death Eaters surrounding the two started toward Voldemort, but a cry from nearby stopped them.  
  
"Attack them!" Someone shouted, and the students had suddenly rushed towards the Death Eaters, pulling at their cloaks,and knocking them to the ground. They didn't even have time to reach for their wands!  
  
"Get off me!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
His Death Eaters were piled on top of him, and Voldemort's frail body couldn't take much pressure. The Death Eaters scrambled off their Master, but that didn't stop the attacks of the hundreds of students. Voldemort was crawling on the ground, dodging feet, searching for his wand.  
  
"Looking for this?" A voice said, causing Voldemort to look up.  
  
Harry had Voldemort's wand in his hand, and smiled down at him. Voldemort stood, towering over Harry, and made a grab for his wand, but Harry dashed away. He ran between the students, closely followed by Voldemort. Harry suddenly turned around, causing Voldemort to stop just feet away.  
  
"Voldemort, you piece of filth. Look at your followers." Voldemort turned to see the Death Eaters, one by one, being bound by the students. "Did you really think you could win?"  
  
"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Voldemort said, eyes not turning from Harry's gaze.  
  
"I should. I have every right to avenge my parents death...but I'm not like you. I don't hide behind my wand, and curse people. You're nothing but a coward."  
  
The second time that night, Voldemort flinched. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"You know it." Harry's voice was soft. "You know you're a coward!"  
  
"Stop saying that!" Voldemort shouted, and clapped his hands to his ears. Suddenly, Voldemort lunged at Harry, and they both fell to the ground. Voldemort struggled to pry Harry's fingers off his wand, but all of Harry's strength was concentrated in keeping the wand out of Voldemort's hands.  
  
Harry shouted in pain. It felt like his head was in a vice, and someone was slowly turning it, tightening it, until he thought he'd cease to exist. Just as his vision was getting blurry he thought of his parents. They had died to save him, and here he was, unable to avenge their death. And just as suddenly it stopped.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Someone asked, helping Harry up.  
  
Draco had Harry's hand in his, and he sincerely looked worried.  
  
Harry looked around and saw that everyone in the room was staring at him, half scared, half impressed.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"That's what we'd like to know." Draco smiled. "You and Voldemort were wrestling on the floor and then suddenly a blue light covered the both of you. Everyone stopped fighing and when it faded, Voldemort was gone."  
  
Harry couldn't explain this blue light, any better than Draco could. That's when the Great Hall doors burst open and Professors and Ministry Officials walked in. Everyone began screaming at once, trying to explain what happened, but they were soon quieted.  
  
"You!" The head Auror grabbed a prefect. "Tell us what happened."  
  
The prefect had been in the Hall the whole time and had not known about the secret ambush. The explanation gave Harry full credit of the victory over Voldemort. Ginny looked at Draco, but his features showed no sign of jealousy, or anger.  
  
"Well, Harry, it looks as if you've saved us all again." The Hall burst forth with cheers.  
  
"But sir!" Harry tried to yell over the crowd. "It was Draco and Ginny!" No matter how Harry attempted to get the Aurors attention, it was useless.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Harry. Great job." Draco shook Harry's hand, and Harry half expected Draco to pop him one for taking all the glory, but Draco only smiled.  
  
The cheers continued for another few minutes, but the distressful task of identifying the dead bodies was now in order. The students were ushered to their houses, and their parents would arrive the next day. They exited, less enthusiastic as before. Draco gave Harry a small wink, which seemed to say, "Keep the story the way it is." Then left the Great Hall. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: A New Beginning

Chapter Eleven: A New Beginning  
  
The next morning the Great Hall was filled with students and their parents. The dining tables had been replaced by rows of chairs, all of which were occupied. Where the professors usually ate there was a platform and seated on the platform were the professors and members of the Ministry of Magic. The Minsiter of Magic was standing at a podium, giving a speech to console the parents of those students who had given their lives to protect the school. The Memorial was very beautiful and a plaque was given to each mourning family.  
  
Ginny was seated rather close to the front with the rest of her family. She had looked around the Great Hall, searching for Draco, but he was no where to be found. After the mourning speech the Minister of Magic asked Harry to stand and receive a medal of honor. Harry looked rather abashed and reluctantly accepted. Ginny was the only one who knew the reason for his humility.  
  
After the time of silence the Hall had emptied, and everyone left to gaze at the fountain that was placed on the grounds as a memorial to the deceased. Ginny hung back by the school and watched everyone with tear filled eyes recall memories they had shared together with those who were dead.  
  
"Ginny." Harry came up to Ginny and took her hands in his. "It's not right that I should get this. I didn't do anything except do what Draco had planned. If it wasn't for him, who knows what would have happened. I know for some odd reason he doesn't want it known that it was him who saved us...so please give this to him."  
  
Harry removed his hands from Ginny's, and in her palm rested the medal of honor. Harry placed his hands on either side of Ginny's face and kissed her on the forehead, then joined the rest of the Weasley family.  
  
Ginny knew that if she had any tears left in her, she'd be crying. But her tears were already spent and she thought she'd never be able to cry again.  
  
Was she ever going to see Draco again? She looked at the medal and held it tighter. She'd been through so much with him, how could he just be ripped from her life now?  
  
Later that day the students went to their rooms to pack. The school year was being cut short, and they'd all leave directly after lunch. Ginny had packed her things neatly, but her mind was elsewhere. Her roomates noticed her far away look, but thought it was becaues of the events of last night. They were wrong.  
  
Ginny walked to the window to look out on the grounds. It seemed forever since she had entered the Forbbiden Forest. She felt like a completely different person now, almost as if the old Ginny was barried with her fellow students, and she wasn't quite used to this new Ginny.  
  
As she stood there, pondering these new revelations, she noticed something down on the grounds that caught her attention. A person was standing alone by the fountain, and their silvery hair caught in the sunlight gave away his identity at once.  
  
"Draco." Ginny wanted to yell, but it only came out as a whisper.  
  
"Oh, I know, that prick!" Someone had heard the name uttered from Ginny's lips.  
  
"Yeah, to think, he was one of them the whole time." Someone else added.  
  
"I gotta go!" Ginny said, then quickly left the room.  
  
She ran through the corridors, and down the stairs as quickly as her feet would take her. It seemed that time was slowing down, and she was in one of those dreams where you run and run and run, but you don't get anywhere. Ginny's heart beat quickened, and her sore muscles began to ache once again. She was so afraid he'd be gone!  
  
She pushed passed the double doors and out onto the lawns. She stopped, yards from the fountian. Her eyes burned from the bright sunshine, and she squinted to see clearly. Draco was standing, looking deep in thought, in front of the fountain. Ginny slowly walked up to him, and stood next to him.  
  
"In loving memory. You will live in our hearts forever, your spirits, like water, will flow forever in our lives." Draco read the words written on a plaque imbedded in the fountain's stone. "It's beautiful."  
  
Ginny took Draco's hand in hers and he squeezed it. She turned to face him, but he was still mesmerized by the saying.  
  
  
"Harry wanted me to give this to you." Ginny showed him the medal which was now in his hands. "Why?"  
  
"Do you think everyone would want Draco Malfoy to be their hero? It had to be Harry...that's just the way it is."  
  
"Draco, it wasn't your fault." Ginny said, reading the look on his face.  
  
"Yes it is." He said through gritted teeth. "I knew he was planning on attacking. I should have told someone."  
  
"Draco, they already knew. It's no more your fault than it is mine." Ginny had come to that realization while she lay in bed last night. She had begun to blame herself for everything. It was she who had the dreams, she who knew Voldemort was nearby--and she did nothing. But then a quiet peaceful feeling came over her. And a small voice inside her reminded her that she also helped saved those who still remained.  
  
"My life is worthless." Draco said. "I can't go home to my Father. My Mother sent an owel saying she was leaving. I have no one..."  
  
Ginny squeezed her way inbetween Draco and the fountain so he had to look at her. She stared into those deep grey eyes and noticed the stormy clouds festering in them. It made her sad to see Draco like this. She smiled up at him and placed her hand behind his neck and brought his head down to hers.  
  
When their lips touched, Ginny felt that peaceful feeling again, as if someone was reasurring her everything was going to be alright. She could feel Draco's hands rest on her hips, but he was gentle with his kiss. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss. It was the kiss of a new beginning. A doorway to something greater.  
  
When they parted, Ginny still had her smile on her face.  
  
"You're wrong, Draco. You have me." Ginny whispered, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
Draco took Ginny in his arms and clung to her as if she was a life preserve on the surface of a stormy sea. He could feel the waves crash in around him, but he still clung to her. Tears began to issue from his eyes and moisten Ginny's shoulders. They were tears of rage, tears of regret, years of pain and torture and trials were in those tears, and Draco finally let them all go. The storm was gone, he was alive.  
  
"Do you promise?" Draco asked huskily, wiping away the salty trails on his cheeks. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Draco," Ginny grabbed both his hands in hers. "We've both changed, very much. But I think that there is something in you I need, and there's something in me you need. I promise."  
  
Draco took her in his arms again, but this time he reintroduced his lips to hers, never wanting to let her go again.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Once again I'm sorry that it took so long for these to get up...just a little mistake on my part.) 


End file.
